


A Complete and Total Misuse of School Facilities

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Dom Pansy Parkinson, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mild Smut, Novella, Romance, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Ginny finds herself doing some last-minute cramming for her OWLS in the library and discovers some fellow students doing some altogether different cramming of their own.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 56
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's taken ages to write something again but inspiration is thin on the ground at the moment still I managed to get this short Pansy Hermione one shot off the ground at last. I have flirted with doing some Pansy and Hermione for ages so let me know if you enjoy this and I will try to set about doing a longer proper story for the two at some point. 
> 
> I've changed up my style a little on this one and decided to have Ginny as our protagonist instead of Hermione for once let me know if that's gone well...I'm so used to writing from Hermione's shoes at this point I'm worried I've failed to capture Ginny but I tried. Anyway on you go try to enjoy so of my madness. Remember comments and Kudos keep me writing please leave some if you have time and don't be too harsh if this is a little messy.

"Why does everything hurt?...your training sessions need reigning in a little captain," Ginny said holding a stitch in her side, badly out of breath and struggling to climb the muddy slope back up to Hogwarts along with the rest of the Gryffindor team. Murmurs of agreement went around the exhausted team who were too tired to even put any real strength into their moaning as they too barely managed to get up the hill. 

It was a boiling hot May afternoon, a rarity for the part of Scotland in which Hogwarts resided, and everyone was ready to simply collapse where they stood. Then perhaps they'd all sleep for a solid one hundred years or so to recover and wait out this sudden heatwave.

"Yeah, Harry go a bit easy next Saturday mate, eh?" Ron called stumbling a little as he nearly tripped over a stone on the steep climb uphill having lost his footing due to a lack of control over his aching legs. Another hoarse chorus of voices agreeing with the redhead went around the hillside directed at their captain who merely smiled to himself before responding to his dissenting team. 

"If you lot want to be the best you have to put the work in," Harry said with a chuckle from a little further up the hill going somewhat easy on his grumbling ill-tempered teammates as to not worsen their moods. The boy himself was taking very quick strides and getting up the hill at a blinding pace appearing to be the only one not currently dying after the latest bout of Quidditch practice. Ginny couldn't help admiring Harry's physic as he handly beat them all to the top of the winding well-trodden dirt path back up to school without even breaking a sweat.

"Can you carry me to the library my legs are about to give out and I really need to study for next weeks first set of OWLS," Ginny said managing to catch up to Harry throwing her arms around him and trying to clamber onto his back for a piggyback ride but struggling to lift her impossibly heavy feeling and badly aching legs.

"Can't do that I'm afraid, Dumbledore wants a word," Harry said trying to playfully shove Ginny away but she kept clinging to him frowning deeply and groaning in a rather petulant but cute manner.

'There's no way I'm walking up those stairs....how do I work this...Oh, I know!" Ginny thought a devilish grin appearing on her face as she leaned into Harry's ear to whisper the four magic words that had arrived in her mind to remedy this situation.

"Dean would've carried me..." Ginny said feeling Harry's entire body go rigid and almost being able to hear his teeth being clenched. Harry didn't say anything as he spun around to face Ginny the witch taking a cautious step back, biting her lip, worried she'd gone down the wrong road with this after all. Harry had a rather stoic look on his face but there was a fierce intensity in his eyes. The boy held Ginny's gaze for a moment before reaching into his pocket for his glasses and placing them back on his face having removed them for training, he seemed to be playing or time before he responded. Maybe he was trying to keep his temper at bay. A moment of silence passed then Harry took a step toward Ginny who swallowed hard worried the boy was about to blow up at her.

However, Harry's stern face broke into a smile as his act crumbled, and in one swift motion, he'd pounced and swept a squealing Ginny up off her feet into his arms taking her by surprise as he carried into Hogwarts and headed upstairs to the second floor, laughing. The rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team wolf-whistled cheered and laughed themselves.

"Go on Potter! straight up stairs with her!"

"You're in trouble now Ginny!"

"Alright settle down," Ron grumbled still not used to seeing Harry treat his sister in such a fashion and finding it tricky to get used to everyone else's immediate acceptance of their relationship.

"You think if Fred and George were still here they'd carry us up to the common room Ron?" Katie Bell asked nudging Alicia Spinnet with a small grin on her lips.

"Nah they'd summon brooms from the broom shed and tell us to fly upstairs...while giving them a backie," Alicia sighed semi-longingly and the pair then exchanged a glance and burst into laughter following the rest of the team inside.

"Hey, Weasley...Didn't see Granger in the stands today...you don't know where I could find her do you?" Cormac McLaggan asked Ron as he joined the wizard in the entrance hall. Ron had beaten the Seventh year in trials for the Keeper position but Harry had agreed McLaggan could still act as a reserve mainly to just get him off his back about how odd the trials had been. Ron tried not to show too much disgust as McLaggan looked at him with that snide little grin, hating the way he'd said Hermione's last name. He was such a sleeze-bag.

"Come on Weasley your bound to know where she is....in the common room maybe?" Cormac said a little frustrated sounding this time, clearly miffed at Ron's stoney silence and refusal to answer.

"No," Ron said simply in a rather rude fashion shoving past Cormac and heading into the great hall to get something to eat deciding he wasn't going to get into anything with the prat this evening. Ron knew Hermione would be where she always was when she went missing and that was the same place Ginny was being carried to by Harry, however, Cromac didn't need to know that Ron thought, smiling to himself as he sat down ready to feast.

********

"Alright here we are Madam, that'll be a galleon please?" Harry said sarcastically setting Ginny down at the entrance to the library and holding out his hand for his fair as Ginny just give him a hard shove before leaning up on her tiptoes and giving the wizard a peck on the cheek.

"The nerve of you Harry Potter trying to charge you own girlfriend for a lift," Ginny said, jokingly tutting before turning and heading into the library leaving a grinning Harry by the door.

"See you later Ginger," Harry said softly as Ginny let out a little huffing sound at the tedious nickname.

'Wizards have no imagination' Ginny thought, rolling her eyes even as her heart fluttered at the affectionate tone in which Harry had called her by that name before heading deeper into the library.

"I hope you know you've only got an hour left before the Library closes!" Madam Pince said in a harsh whisper appearing at Ginny's shoulder out of nowhere as she was rounding the corner of a bookcase giving the witch a fright. Ginny couldn't help but swear under breath as she clutched at her chest to steady herself.

"What was that?" Pince hissed no doubt eager to dole out punishment if she'd heard what she just thought she had. Ginny took a breath and put on a sweet innocent smile before responding.

"Sorry, No problem Madam Pince I'll be quick I only need to read a few chapters of a certain book and I'll be out of your hair," Ginny said before spinning on her heel leaving Pince reeling before she muttered to herself what had slipped out earlier due to shock at being pounced on by Pince.

'Twat!'

Ginny walked deeper and deeper into the library right to the shadowy dusty section near the restricted section in search of a tome on the Goblin wine trade wars. She hadn't bothered much with History of Magic revision and didn't think she'd had a hope of passing but decided some last-second cramming might get her to just barely a passing grade come exam time. Ginny wouldn't be too bothered if she failed. History of Magic was a tedious subject she had little investment in and Professor Binns didn't seem to care who passed or failed as long as he got to drone on endlessly about Goblins. 

Ginny had spent most History of Magic lessons at the back of the classroom with Luna teaching the blonde witch how to kiss. Everyone else had been asleep at their desks or snuck off to the bathroom ten minutes into a lesson and never returned, in fact, some didn't even bother to show up for Binns class as he didn't even do a roll call and would just start straight into his latest lecture as soon as he'd float through the blackboard. So Ginny and Luna had no one to bother them as they moved their desks close together and frequently locked lips before breaking apart giggling when things would accidentally go on too long. 

Ginny let a small grin creep onto her lips as she remembered those sweet afternoons with her favorite little Ravenclaw in all the world. Of course once Ginny had started seeing Harry they'd had to knock those playful 'lessons' on the head. She hadn't been bothered when she'd been seeing Dean as that had been a very flexible arrangement but once Harry had swept her off her feet things had changed. Ginny felt her heart swell and allowed the warm fuzzy feeling in her belly to distract her from the dull task she was currently undertaking. She searched and searched the Goblin History section but after ten minutes had made very little headway.

"Goblin Rebellions...Goblin Wizarding Relations...Goblins, The ancient art of Silversmithing....nothing about trade wars and wine merchants...I'll have found the bloody 'Ancient Art of Goblin Sex Toy manufacturing' before I get what i need," Ginny muttered sarcastically shaking her head.

'If only Hermione was here...she'd find my book in five seconds flat,' Ginny mused frowning as she continued to scan the shelves for a tome on Goblin wine trading. Just as she was about to call off her search, deciding that tomorrow would be a better time to look when she was well-rested and under no time constraints, Ginny heard a series of strange noises coming from somewhere close by.

'I know those noises...that sound slike, oh my...' Ginny thought biting her lip eyes going wide with glee as she recognised the obvious sounds of two randy students shagging between the stacks. Ginny's heart began to beat quicker as she tiptoed nearer to the groans and sighs of pleasure she was hearing. She knew she shouldn't invade the privacy of others, however, whoever it was having such a good time had chosen to do so in a public space so it was their own fault if they were discovered. 

Ginny stopped and took a few books off the shelf next to her in order to peer through the gap they left and have a cheeky look at whoever it was making all the noise. Ginny frowned as the two shadow figures she glimpsed were in a darkened corner and were mostly obscured. Ginny could hear their voices more clearly now and got rather giddy as she listened to bits and pieces of their dirty talk.

"Whose is it...?" A female voice whispered harshly as she thrust forward into the figure in front of her who was bent over slightly and gripping the edges of the bookcase in front of them. She'd huskily panted a name just before her thrust but it had been muffled and Ginny didn't catch it. Ginny thought she'd heard the voice of the witch, who was going to town with some sort of strapon on the other figure, before but she couldn't quite place it. 

The sarcastic tone and slightly posh cadence of the girl's voice rubbed Ginny the wrong way but it was clearly rubbing her partner the right way as an extremely satisfied feminine grunt was forced out of her lover. Ginny looked away then from the gap she'd made, now it was clear she had stumbled upon two witches. Somehow she'd been alright spying when she'd thought she'd happened upon a wizard and witch but the fact it was two witches for some reason gave Ginny pause. She wasn't opposed to such relations, she'd been rather sweet on witches before herself Luna could attest to that. However, there was something about spying on two witches that somehow made her feel guilty whereas no guilt had been there before. It was curious but Ginny didn't dwell on it as more dirty talk drew her back to spying against her better judgment.

"I. Said. Whose. Is. It! Gryffinwhore" The witch with the strapon said giving a thrust to punctuate each word making her partner cry out in pleasure her knees clearly turning to jelly as they shook rather violently and she just barely managed to remain standing. Ginny felt a twinge between her own legs and hastily shut her eyes for a moment to give herself a talking too.

'No! Think of Harry! You will not get off on this Ginny Weasley!" Ginny scolded herself opening her eyes again as the witch taking the merciless pounding finally managed to breathlessly respond. 

"Don't call me that you...you...Slytherslut!" The witch being thrust into said seeming to be in rather poor temper after that insult which only served to draw a dark chuckle from her lover.

"Slytherslut? that was your bloody effort at dirty wordplay, was it?...I ought to spank you silly for that...it was pathetic," The witch laughed indeed giving her lover a firm slap on the arse drawing a frustrated and angry groan rather than one of pleasure this time.

"Not my fault your house name isn't as sexy as mine...you...aw that's the stuff..." The witch trailed off her temper being ebbed away by her obviously skillful lover who then doubled up on her thrusting giving a series of short sharp thrusts before she repeated her question.

"Yes I know how you like witch...now tell me who owns this quim or I'll leave you on the edge and you can finish yourself off," The witch with strapon said with a giggle her lover letting out a frustrated and pleading cry before answering.

"It's yours..." the witch panted in desperation groaning as they were thrust into sharply again in a hard fashion that suggested the first witch was not pleased with this answer.

"And? What's my name?" The witch demanded, thrusting into the girl to the hilt pressing her upright against the bookcase taking a hand and pushing her face into the books harshly drawing more groans and grunts that made Ginny feel weak at the knee. The witch taking this fierce assault cried out again as her partner grabbed up a great deal of her wild frizzy hair and began giving it short little tugs trying to force an answer out of her again.

"I really shouldn't be listening or watching this....But I can't help it!" Ginny thought biting her lip so eager to hear one of the names of these two hot randy witches.

"Pansy...Pansy Parkinson!" The witch with her face pressed against the books managed to grunt as she tried to push back onto the strapon and steal some pleasure for herself while her partner was at a standstill. Ginny's mouth dropped open her jaw nearly on the floor as the identity of not just one of the pair but both of them had been revealed to her.

'Wait a second... that hair...and...I know that voice too...but it can't be...her! with Pansy Parkinson?' Ginny's mind went into meltdown as she hastily covered up the gap she'd made to spy on the pair and covered her mouth in shock. If she' was right about who that other witch was then this was a scandal of the highest order. Ginny didn't get too long to stand around in disbelief at the awe-inspiring discovery she had made this evening as a second and altogether nastier shock was coming her way. Ginny heard the two witches going at it vigorously again just as she looked around to see Madam Pince stalking towards her.

"Alright Missy found you.! You've got five minutes to get out of here before I throw you out...have you seen those other two around here anywhere?" Pince hissed as she speed-walked toward Ginny's position.

'Merlin no! I can't let her find them!' Ginny thought thinking of a desperate plan to warn Pansy and her lover of the impending danger. in a moment of madness, Ginny turned back to the books she'd just placed back on the shelf and began piling them up in her arms making a dangerous mountain that was very unsteady before deliberately allowing the lot of them to crash to the ground making a thunderous noise. Madam Pince stopped in her tracks looking outraged at the mess but Ginny ignored her and listened carefully as she heard the muffled sounds of the two witches in the row next to them hastily righting themselves.

"Do you hear that? someones coming!" Pansy said desperately.

"Yes! it was me! now finish me off or I swear!" The second witch began but trailed off as something of a tussle seemed to ensue between the pair.

"Give it here woman! I'll find you later in the girl's bathroom," Pansy hissed.

"Well, you bloody well better or...hey what are you doing...what happened to the no kissing rule?" Pansy's lover cried.

"It was for luck! Besides you broke the no cuddling and no hand-holding rules last week," Pansy said indignantly. Ginny tore herself away from the lover's tiff going on behind her and turned back to face the furious madam Pince who was marching towards her hands on hips looking ready for war.

"What on earth are you doing girl that's a complete and total misuse of this school's facilities pick them all upright this instant! Now, where are those other two?" Pince demanded as she made to walk around Ginny who was hurriedly picking up the books and step around to the row where Pansy and her partner where.

"Yes, Sorry Madam Pince...I...um saw two witches over by the Arthimancy section actually...if that's who you mean," Ginny lied not daring to meet the woman's eyes as she picked up the books and neatly stacked them into a pile. Madam Pince stopped as she was just about to round the corner and without a word spun on her heel and headed off towards the Arthimancy section not even bothering to thank Ginny or otherwise acknowledge her at all. Ginny breathed a deep sigh of relief and was just finishing up putting the books back when Pansy stepped around the corner hastily slipping something rather large purple and slippery looking into her book bag.

Ginny stared at the witch with a blank expression on her face, she had to pretend she'd seen and heard nothing. Pansy looked worried for a second but hurriedly rearranged her features into her usual snide and mocking expression she always wore when interacting with Ginny or indeed anyone from Gryffindor.

"Weasley," Pansy said calmly, adjusting her tie slightly as she slyly walked passed Ginny hiding her bag and its contents on other side seeming eager to move away as quickly as possible.

"Parkinson," Ginny said cooly all too willing to just be rid of the Slytherin without incident. Pansy walked to the end of the row and disappeared Ginny listened to her footsteps get further and further away giving herself and the second witch in the next row a moment to prepare themselves and when she was sure Pansy was gone Ginny rounded the corner and came face to face with a certain bushy-haired Gryffindor.

"Oh...evening Hermione...you're looking rather flushed...hard at work as usual are you?" Ginny said sweetly trying to give no indication that he knew anything about what had just gone on between her and Pansy at all. Hermione was fanning herself with her hand and looked gobsmacked at Ginny sudden appearance but quickly reworked her expression into one of mock-surprise.

"Oh...Hello Ginny...um yes busy, busy you know me..." Hermione said giving a rather false and chocked little chuckle looking terribly flustered and panicked.

"Hey I ran into Parkinson on the way over here...she wasn't bothering you or anything," Ginny asked coyly scanning her eye at the nearest bookshelf avoiding a terrified looking Hermione's gaze.

'oh she's so adorable,' Ginny thought holding in laughter and trying to keep a straight face as she pretended to browse the books.

"N-no not at all...just trying to push some of her prefect duties off onto me but I wasn't having any of it," Hermione spoke her voice shakey to start but getting more relaxed as she went.

"Oh that's alright then...just she looked to be a bit of a mess thought maybe you two had a bit of dust-up...she was all sweaty and her uniform was all over the place...say you look a bit rough yourself Hermione...are you sure she wasn't having a go at you?" Ginny asked frowning acting altogether concerned for her friend and putting on a very convincing show which was more than could be said for Hermione.

"Um oh...well I...I've just been here studying...rushing back and forth you know how it is before exams...I'm sure Pansy...er Parkinson was the same...probably sweating it as she's done no work all year," Hermione laughed nervously patting down her uniform and trying to fix herself a little but forgetting a very key detail which Ginny picked up on but didn't dare mention.

"Well I'll get out of your hair then just need to grab a book on Goblin Wine...oh look here it is!" Ginny said grabbing a random book and smiling widely before turning on her heel to leave finding it was time to stop toying with her friend and end this awkwardness.

"Oh well you'll be off then I suppose... see you in the common room later," A very relieved sounding Hermione panted just as a wicked grin appeared on Ginny's face and she couldn't help but look back over her shoulder for a final word.

"Oh...and Hermione?" Ginny asked in her most sweet and innocent voice unable to stop herself from one last moment of fun.

"Yes?" Hermione asked biting her lip.

"Your knickers are still around your ankles by the way," Ginny said giving the witch a wink hurrying off as a scarlet faced Hermione scrambled to hike up her underwear no doubt unsure she could ever look Ginny in the eye ever again. 

Ginny snorted with laughter and dashed out of the library before Hermione got over her embarrassment and her mood changed to one of rage. Ginny didn't stop laughing till she got to the seventh floor where she ran into Harry who was standing outside an old broom cupboard talking to nearly-headless nick Ginny was still rather excited from everything he'd witnessed and decided Harry should be made to do something about it right this instant.

"You in here now!" Ginny said in a sultry tone grabbing Harry by the tie and dragging the perplexed wizard inside the broom cupboard.

"Oh, I'll just be going then..." Nearly-headless nick chuckled as Ginny leaped on Harry and knocked him to the floor of the dingy cramped cupboard. Harry was initially terrified but soon seemed to embrace the situation.

"This is...great and everything but what's gotten into you?" Harry laughed as Ginny worked at getting his shirt off.

"Nothing it's just Hermione...well Pansy...oh I'll tell you later," Ginny said silencing Harry with a heavy snog to stave off yet more laughter. Harry rolled his eyes but decided now wasn't the time for questions and so he closed them and held his strange randy girlfriend close to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy gets ready for a second crack at Hermione while dodging Daphne's suspicions meanwhile Hermione confronts Ginny about her earlier snooping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hadn't expected to add more to this but Pansy and Hermione wouldn't leave me alone so here's a little second chapter...I think I need to do at least one more to make this a short story and upgrade it from a one-shot. Not sure when taht will happen but I hope it'll be finished next month then i swear I'll do something with Bellatrix as promised! I hadn't meant to write anything else this month at all but since I've had a little more free time than I thought here's just a little more pansmione for you. I hope its fun to read if you enjoy it remember comments and kudos help me keep writing so leave some if you have time!

"Right, off on patrol now see you later Daph," Pansy said, sloppily finishing up her potions essay and hurriedly packing her books away under her bed before grabbing her book bag and heading straight to the exit of the Slytherin girls dorm. Pansy stopped briefly and walked backward in front of her full-length body mirror touching up her hair a little and looking herself over with a slight frown before letting out a sigh and rushing back to the door. 

Daphne regarded Pansy closely with narrowed eyes while she took in this display. She was unused to Pansys eagerness for her prefect duties that had only appeared to develop this year, seemingly, from nowhere. Pansy had even once remarked to Daphne that 'I only accepted the badge to dole out punishment to Gryffindors, who cares about actually enforcing rules or doing patrols and all that nonsense, let the swots handle that stuff,' So her newfound enthusiasm for her position was striking, to say the least.

Normally, Daphne would have to drag her out of bed at this time of evening and forcibly push her out of the dorm so she wouldn't get in trouble for neglecting to patrol the castle. Pansy would've groaned and pleaded to be allowed to stay before descending into slapping and kicking at Daphne and making outlandish claims about why she wanted the dorm to herself.

"I know you only want me out of here so you can wander about naked and smoke all that weird Laughus-Leaf stuff you grow before having a quick diddle with yourself Daph!" Pansy had shouted holding onto the door frame refusing to leave for her patrol near the end of last year.

"Oh yes....and I even use your bed when I do it," Daphne had said sarcastically shocking a wide-eyed Pansy into loosening her grip and finally managing to push Pansy out of the door and giving her sharp little poke in the backside with her foot to keep the grumbling witch moving. Pansy had actually been nearer to the truth than she thought but Daphne didn't need to let her know that.

That was only a few months ago on the other side of summer but now Pansy didn't just seem to enjoy her patrols but they even tended to go on hours longer than they should. Pansy was bone idle and liked leaving her dorm to patrol about as much as Snape liked teaching Gryffindors, that is to say, not at all. It wasn't making any sense. What did she do during the early morning hours and why did she always return red-faced sweaty and disheveled like she'd just run a marathon? Something very strange was afoot and Daphne was deeply confused.

Daphne had also noted the witch was less sulky and moody this year and had spent barely any time lamenting over Malfoy and his obvious and ever-growing disinterest in her. She'd been inconsolable when the wizard had told her she wasn't exactly marriage material last year but now it seemed as if she didn't care one bit what that blonde git had to say about anything. Pansy didn't even bother to make him Patrol with her anymore and had rather seemed to forget he existed at all. 

There was a spring in her step most days and she had even taken to humming little tunes to herself on the way to classes. She would randomly hug Daphne and dance around their dorm with her like a fool. Daphne disliked such public displays of affection and was quite frightened at Pansys newfound tenderness. At first, she thought the girl may have broken or lost something important that belonged to her but when Daphne found that wasn't the case she shook off the affection as Pansy merely buttering her up for something else down the line. Maybe she wanted a loan of some money or a specific present for Christmas but that still didn't explain all the other un-Pansy like behavior. 

There was still all the daydreaming with that stupid smile and the way she had started sighing longingly to herself. She barely even bothered to torment Granger when they shared a class together something that had been almost akin to a hobby for Pansy at that stage. Daphne had even thought she'd caught the witch grinning at the Gryffindor on more than one occasion. Daphne wasn't stupid and she did have a fairly plausible theory that, simply put, someone was giving Pansy 'the good stuff' on the regular. It was definitely one way to get a witch to act the way Pansy was but Daphne didn't exactly have any ideas who Pansy could be hooking up with and after all, it was only a theory. Still, something had to explain this weirdness 

Frankly, the longer it went on the more disturbing it all appeared. Daphne wasn't sure she even wanted to know what the hell was going on after a certain point. Still, the witch's curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help prying once again as she watched Pansy try to speed off before she could be questioned.

"Doesn't your patrol start at ten? It's only nine...and whats the book bag for? going to hit people you find out of bed with it?" Daphne asked glancing at Pansy suspiciously a knowing smile on her face before she went back to her own homework. She tried to appear less interested than she truly was. Pansy bit her lip and paused at the door, not turning around as to hid her guilty features and tried to think of a viable excuse for the bag and the strange early start. Pansy couldn't get her mind in gear at all. Her head was currently clouded by lovely visions of a certain bushy-haired loud mouth Gryffindor witch sweetly moaning her name.

'No, think of something, anything else Pansy!' the witch told herself screwing up her face in concentration before a lightbulb flashed on in her mind and Pansy rapidly gave an explanation.

"Well those first years who keep sneaking out have figured out all the prefects patrol times so I like to duck out early now to catch them out...and the bag...well its got my History of magic homework in it, I get the little pests to finish my essays as a way for them to avoid detention and losing house points," Pansy said with a nasty grin and an evil little giggle. Daphne rolled her eyes and let out a sigh clearly disapproving of this behavior but seeming to buy it as the truth at least.

"So that's it....no wonder your grades have been steadily improving this year...you've had an army of students writing all your essays," Daphne said looking briefly exasperated before going back to her writing.

'Well not an army of students, just one student...and she only looks over my essays, she'd hit me a slap if I tried asking her to write them for me," Pansy thought a soft smile fighting its way onto her face before she hastily returned to her smug demeanor and responded to Daphne

"I'm a certified genius aren't I?" Pansy said looking rather proud of herself.

"Oh, you're certifiable alright..." Daphne said shaking her head before snorting with laughter. Pansy let her face fall into one of annoyance before letting out a little huffy 'Hmph!' using this as a good time to make her escape.

"Like all true geniuses, I'm unappreciated in my time...your just worried I'm going to wind up overtaking you and becoming second in our year behind Granger!" Pansy muttered before leaving holding her head up high as she heard Daphne laughing harder behind her as she marched off.

"The day you overtake me and get behind Granger is the day I jump in the great lake naked," Daphne called still chuckling. Pansy smiled to herself glad that she'd hurriedly changed the topic and had seemingly gotten out of any further cross-examination for now.

"Phew...close one...you owe me big time for this one Granger I was nearly caught...I'm going to really got to town on you now," Pansy said to herself a mischievous grin spreading across her face as reached her a hand into her book bag to stroke her massive purple strap. Shuddering with pleasure at the thought of all the things she was going to do this evening, Pansy made her way to the second floor and headed into the girl's bathroom to wait for her date.

"Evening Myrtle," Pansy sighed disappointedly as she spotted Myrtle hovering above the stalls looking as forlorn as ever. Pansy had hoped the ghost would've been off haunting the pipes somewhere at the other side of the castle so she and Granger could have some peace while they went at it. The ghostly girl's eyes seemed to light up as she spotted Pansy and zoomed over to her right away giving a nasty chuckle.

"Oh, are you two going to be naughty again? Oh goodie...it's been so long since I had something so entertaining to watch...but I thought Saturdays were library days?" Myrtle asked giggling as she floated around Pansy a rare smile on the dead witch's ghostly face.

"Well...there were complications...so we had to change up our schedule a little..." Pansy said not wanting to get into the details of how she and Granger had been interrupted earlier in the day, not thinking she could stand the embarrassment.

"What complications? Little miss prissy not feeling in the mood?" Myrtle asked looking delighted at having a chance to gossip but Pansy shut her down quickly while trying to be delicate as not to set the ill-tempered ghost off into one of her tantrums. It was so terribly difficult to shag while a ghost floats around above you hurling insults and whining like an overgrown toddler, so Pansy had learned it was wise to be gentle with Myrtle.

"Oh, something like that...you know her she gets busy with one of those books and suddenly I'm out of the picture...bossy, bossy" Pansy sighed shaking her head and turning away from Myrtle to set down her book bag so the ghost wouldn't see her face sour as she recalled what really happened.

'Bloody Weasley...I swear she heard something, why else would she have dropped all those books...I'm going to fix her broom real soon,' Pansy thought wickedly, allowing a devilish grin to spread across her face as she leaned back against herself and Granger's favourite toilet stall. All manner of revenge plots came to her but Pansy didn't get to dwell on them while she waited for Granger as Myrtle kept trying to fish information out of her.

"So going to be here all night like last week or will this be a rough and quick tumble," Myrtle asked floating around on her back her hands behind her head as if she was laying in an invisible hammock.

"We won't be that long tonight I imagine...Granger...well I sort of left her right on the edge earlier....she's probably about ready to explode," Pansy said biting her lip looking excited.

"I thought you said she was busy with books?" Myrtle asked frowning and Pansy scrambled to reply.

"Well...i did get a little action in while she was reading...sometimes she just lets me go at her while she's bent over one of the reading tables," Pansy said her heart rate growing as pictured a very real scenario that had taken place on occasion in the past.

"Oh...she such a strange one that Hermione...getting of while reading...growing a tail...you two are ever so kinky," Myrtle said with a giggle.

"Yeah we...hang on a tail...we never did anything like that," Pansy said only realising Myrtle had dropped that in there after the fact.

"Don't mind that...I was probably thinking of someone else," Myrtle said doing a twirl in the ear while laughing her head off.

"Right..." Pansy said shaking her head rather confused before Myrtle began to pry for more information.

"So how close was Hermione to finishing...when these complications disrupted proceedings?" Myrtle asked looking a tad worried.

"Well...as I said she was pretty close to exploding...so we probably won't be long this evening," Pansy said hoping the ghost would stop asking questions soon before this conversation went sideways. 

"Aww...why would you do that to her, you big meanie...I won't get much of a show at all then," Myrtle sighed crossing her arms still lazing about on her back in the air. Pansy could sense an outburst building and decided to placate the ghost before things escalated.

"Well Grangers in such a foul mood...she'll probably want a rough go at me after I've finished her off... you'll get to see plenty! Though I guess I might need to taunt her a bit more so she gets really wound up," Pansy said furrowing her brow as she formulated a plan and drew her wand from her robes.

"What have you got in mind you sly serpent?" Myrtle asked her face lighting up again.

"Oh, just a little bit of light teasing...Myrtle, do you mind if I do a little graffiti on this cubicle wall?" Pansy asked opening the door of the stall she'd been leaning on and heading inside.

"As long as you don't write anything about me!" Myrtle demanded her eyes bulging as Pansy hurriedly nodded.

"No of course not...it'll all be about our little know it all," Pansy giggled vanishing some of the graffiti that already littered the wall of the cubicle. As expected all manner of filth had been written there by the idle and dirty-minded witches of Hogwarts who had dared enter this bathroom and were lucky enough not to be caught by Myrtle. Pansy snorted with laughter as she read a few before vanishing them to make room.

"Call Cho Chang if you want to bang"

"Hagrid's Hung like a Hippogriff"

"Ten percent off at Weasley's wizard wheezes when you give us this password, Flitch Is a creep sixty-nine"

"Of course those Weasley twins would advertise anywhere they can," Pansy sighed before chuckling and scrubbing all the writing with a quick flick of her wand.

"Alright....now what would really get Granger's goat," Pansy thought licking her lips before getting to work cackling as she did so.

**********  
"Harry you go first!" Ginny said as she stood with her boyfriend outside the Gryffindor common room trying to coax the wizard into heading in first to make sure the coast was clear.

"If Hermione's in there shes just going to jinx your location out of me Ginny...just go in there and apologise for whatever it is that happened and I'm sure she'll go easy on you," Harry chuckled shaking his head.

"It's Hermione Harry! She'll transfigure a bookcase into a bear to come get me or something! I'm not going in there till you make sure I have a straight shot at getting upstairs to my dorm," Ginny said shoving the wizard towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Oh come on she's never gotten that angry...well there was that one time with Ron and the birds...but I'm sure she'll be more understanding because it's you, Ginny. You can't go around avoiding her forever...say you miss her tonight she's probably going to blow up twice as bad after you spend all night avoiding her," Harry said trying to hook his arm around Ginny's and head inside with her but she stubbornly dragged her feet.

"No, if she gets a good nights sleep she'll have calmed down by morning...please Harry..oh...right then if you insist I'll go inside but I'm using you as a shield!" Ginny cried twisting one of Harry's arms behind his back and ducking behind him as if he was a makeshift shield.

"Ginny! Get off...this ridiculous!" Harry said trying to shake her off but she wasn't budging.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked cooly eyeing the pair suspiciously as she took in their odd behavior. 

"Argh...Dragonfire," Harry groaned giving in unable to get Ginny off him. The Fat Lady swung open and Harry was pushed inside followed by Ginny who was still holding his arm behind his back.

"Oh, you think I won't blast through Harry to get to you, Ginny Weasley!" Hermione said from her spot in an armchair where she sat wand drawn legs crossed a face like thunder as she watched Harry get maneuvered across the common room with Ginny ducked behind his shoulder.

"Hey wait a second this is nothing to do with me...I don't even know what's gone on between you two...Hermione....Ginny just..." Harry tried to plead but was cut off as both witches spoke in unison.

"Shut up Harry!"

Ginny dared to smile at Hermione for a second and a grin did flash onto Hermione's lips for a split second at the small moment of bonding between the witches but it quickly vanished and Hermione sprung to her feet.

"Let Harry go and face me, witch, to witch...we've got a lot to settle," Hermione demanded her wand trembling in her right hand as Harry shut his eyes and screwed up his face in anticipation of some awful curse hitting him.

"Not the face please not the face...Haven't I got enough scars?" Harry asked daring to open one eye as he watched Hermione stalk closer to himself and Ginny.

"Oh alright then go to bed...If I die this is on you, Harry!" Ginny cried shoving Harry towards the stairs to the boy's dorm.

"Hermione be reasonable..." Harry muttered trying to take a step toward the furious witch but when she rounded on him her wand up he took a few steps back.

"Actually I'll just be going...leave you, two witches, to it..." Harry said laughing nervously before turning to speed up the stairs but Hermione called to him and made him stop halfway up.

"Just a second...flying low this evening are we Harry?" Hermione asked gesturing at Harry's lower body with her wand and Harry looked confused for a second before looking down and hurridly zipping up his open fly and hurrying onward again to bed, cheeks burning. Ginny snorted having not noticed Harry's fly had been undone during the entire confrontation and the noise caused Hermione to spin around and face her once more.

"Had fun did we," Hermione asked rather coldly.

"Well...not as much as you and a certain Slytherin," Ginny said unable to help herself as she fought back laughter at the look on Hermione's face.

"You really want me to jinx your lights out Ginny don't you?" Hermione said raising her wand again. Ginny almost took a step back but she saw uncertainty in her friend's eyes, she wasn't going to fire off a spell even if they wait till next Christmas.

"I want you to try..."Ginny said sarcastically her wand appearing in her hand in a flash as she let it slid down her sleeve fluidly taking Hermione by surprise. .The pair moved into dueling stances but still Hermione's eyes gave the entire game away she didn't want to duel if anything she just seemed to be in pain and not really looking for a fight. 

Ginny decided not to prolong this standoff and let her wand drop from her hand to the floor which made Hermione drop her guard just long enough for Ginny to tackle the witch onto the sofa and wrestle her own wand away from her. 

"Ow get off me Ginny what are you playing at!" Hermione cried trying to grab her wand back but Ginny tosses it to the floor with her own and pinned Hermione's hands over her head and sat up on her tummy smiling down at her.

"Now you wanted talk....and hey stop struggling I workout and play Quidditch all the time Hermione you won't get out from under me," Ginny chuckled as a pouting Hermione finally fell still.

"Merlin alright...we'll talk but get off me would you what if someone see's us like this and Pan...people get the wrong idea," Hermione grumbled catching herself before she dropped Pansys name but it was too late Ginny knew where she'd been going. The red-headed witch moved off her friend and the pair sat upright next to each other on the sofa and though she looked a tad sulky Hermione didn't appear to wish to murder Ginny at the moment. Ginny took that as a sign things where going well, all things considered.

"So...did you tell Harry...about...well...what did you even see?" Hermione asked crossing her arms.

"I didn't tell Harry anything...well I was going to but I stopped...didn't want to really make you mad...and well...yes I saw and heard a great deal this evening in the library. Please don't look at me like that! I didn't mean to spy I was looking for a book on Goblin wine trading then you and Pansy are just going at it like rabbits in the next row over...how was I meant to avoid that? Couldn't you to go somewhere more private," Ginny demanded as she saw Hermione getting ready to lash out again but she quickly let her face fall into one of embarrassment.

"It's just...Pansy, she talks me into these things...to be honest, we both get off on the idea of being out in the open and nearly getting caught...we just never thought anyone would actually find us out.," Hermione admitted shifting around uncomfortably.

"My, Hermione Granger...you're full of surprises...but how did this happen? You and bloody Pansy Parkinson?...you've hated each other's guts for years. You're always telling me about how she pulls your hair, pokes and prods you in lessons, copies your work, ruins your potions, or dips your elbow in your quill ink. Not to mention all the verbal abuse and..." Ginny was cut off as Hermione spoke over her.

"Alright, so we still maybe hate each other...a bit! Keep your voice down someone will hear..." Hermione cried giving Ginny a hard dig with her elbow.

"What are you going running around shagging someone you hate for then!" Ginny muttered angrily giving Hermione a slap on the thigh in retaliation for the elbow dig.

"Well...hate is maybe a strong word...we've grown to tolerate each others company...there's been a grudging respect for each other as fellow Prefects," Hermione said rambling a little but holding her head up proudly. Ginny couldn't help but snort with laughter.

"'Tolerate each other' a 'grudging respect'? Hermione she was shagging you rotten with big massive strapon while calling you a Grffinwho..." Ginny was cut off again as Hermione stood on her foot to silence her.

"I know what she called me...it was just in the moment! alright?...she didn't mean it...besides its all just sex mindless and angry frustration relieving sex...not like we're in love or anything..." Hermione said her voice cracking a little s she said the last part.

"You sure about that Hermione?" Ginny asked softly all hints of humor leaving her voice now as she moved to put an arm around her friend.

"O-of course we have rules...no hand-holding or cuddling...or being nice to each other when not on prefect duty...only..only..." Hermione couldn't get the last part out so Ginny finished for her.

"Only she kissed you...didn't she?...and you've been breaking these cuddling and hand-holding rules?" Ginny said quietly beginning to understand the situation.

"Yes...and what's more...I liked it...I wanted it...but Ginny we can't let this happen...me and Pansy...a Slytherin and a Gryffindor...we'll be outcasts Harry would be distraught...and Ron Merlin knows what head do...and those Slytherins they'd rip Pansy to shreds," Hermione cried standing up and starting to pace back and forth wringing her hands in front of the fireplace.

"Hermione...Harry would never toss you aside and Ron...I'd slap him silly till he came around....things might be different for Pansy...but if you feel these things, you need to say something...you two could still keep this thing on the down-low while being honest with each other about how you really feel." Ginny said getting up and placing a hand on a misty-eyed Hermione's shoulder.

"You always know what to say Ginny...damn look at the time...I've got to...well..." Hermione trailed off blushing deeply and Ginny just grinned.

"Hot date in the girl's bathroom wasn't it?" Ginny joked giving Hermione a playful nudge on the shoulder and pushing the girl towards the exit.

"Something like that...you won't speak to anyone else about this will you?"

"Not a soul...now go get your witch...and Hermione?" Ginny called making Hermione stop and look over her shoulder for a second.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked stowing away her wand having retrieved it from the floor.

"Give her one form me eh?" Ginny said giving Hermione a wink before bursting out laughing at the glare on her friend's face and sprinting upstairs before she really did get a spell thrown at her.

"That girl...never mind...got to focus come on Hermione you can do this," Hermione muttered to herself heading out the Gryffindor dorm and making her way to the girl's bathroom on the second floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was enjoyable thanks for reading. Again comments and kudos help me keep writing leave some if you have time! bye for now :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione tries to get ready to tell Pansy what she wants from their relationship but gets caught up thinking about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just about managed to get another chapter of this knocked together before I take my break until next month. I think it's a bit messy with a few scenes that jump around with flashbacks and what not but I hope its all readable and enjoyable. I'm not sure where this thing is going really and it may be updated very randomly in the future but I'm enjoying working on some pansmione atm so that's why it's been upgraded from a one-shot to a novella. Again next month I will try to get a femslash fic with Bellatrix started, might be a few one-shots before I get some confidence, and start another Novella with her. If you enjoy this fic please do leave a comment or kudos as it really helps me keep writing! anyway on you go have some more madness!

"I hope she'll be alright...did I do the right thing...giving her that advice," Ginny said to the empty Gryffindor common room as she stooped down to retrieve her own wand, talking to herself.

"What will be will be dear," A portrait of a witch on horseback next to the reading tables across the common room said making Ginny jump. It was easy to forget the portraits of Hogwarts were always watching and listening to the students. Ginny made a note not to discuss anything personal in such an open area again and gave a quick smile at the portrait before moving to sit on the sofa. 

Part of Ginny wanted to rush upstairs and collapse on her bed and just pass out. It had been a long and tiring day and the effects of Harry's rigorous Quidditch training session were starting to really kick in and every muscle in Ginny's body seemed to now be burdened with a dull ache. 

However Ginny really wanted to wait up for Hermione in order to celebrate or comfort her depending on how things went with Pansy. It was still so strange to think about Pansy and Hermione together in such a fashion. They always seemed like they'd be likely to end up tearing each other to pieces one day, not tearing each others clothes off and secretly shagging all over the castle. Ginny let out a soft chuckle, it was a funny old world really as Luna always said.

"Oi...Ginny, you okay?" Harry had appeared back at the bottom of the stairs and was speaking in a hushed whisper clearly worried Hermione was waiting somewhere to pounce on him.

"Its okay Harry, Hermione's gone off on patrol, we sorted everything out now, I'm fine," Ginny said as Harry walked over to the sofa and climbed over the back of it to sit down next to her.

"Yes, yes you are, aren't you," Harry said with a grin putting an arm around Ginny who regarded him with narrowed eyes at his attempted smooth talk.

"Flattery won't help me forget how you ran out on me this evening Potter," Ginny said sarcastically giving Harry a little thump on the arm.

"Hang on you sent me to bed!" Harry said pushing Ginny back playfully.

"Yeah well you were supposed to say something like, 'I'm not leaving you, Ginny, Hermione I demand that you stop this foolishness at once,'" Ginny said doing an impression of Harry making the wizard roll his eyes.

"oh but of course I'd just simply 'demand' something of Hermione Granger, have you ever tried demanding things from her? Think it would end well?" Harry said sarcastically and Ginny snorted. 

"She'd have made mincemeat out you wouldn't she? I hope she's okay now," Ginny said softly resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm not allowed to ask what's gone on, I'm I?" Harry said seeming a tad put out but appearing resigned to not knowing and Ginny grinned.

"You'd never fallout with Hermione would you Harry?" Ginny asked no humor in her voice this time.

"Nah of course not...unless she tried to take my firebolt again," Harry said sarcastically and Ginny hit him a slap on leg.

"Be serious, you'd always back her up right?" Ginny asked again and Harry nodded sincerely this time.

"She's never done me wrong, only one that's always been there no matter what even when I thought she was being a pain in the arse she always turned out to be right in the end. So I've grown to know I should just let Hermione be Hermione...you tend to live longer that way," Harry said smiling and Ginny threw her arms around the wizard. If Harry ever found out about this Pansy thing Ginny was now certain it'd be like water off a ducks back and he'd just be there for Hermione if she needed him. 

'It's up to you now Hermione' Ginny thought still holding Harry close.

********  
"Pansy...I need to talk to you, this 'thing' we have going on...I know we made a decision right from the off not to complicate things. There was to be no catching of any feelings of any kind, this was to be about tension and stress reliving, no strings attached mindless fun...but I don't think either of us can deny it's gone further than that. All this hand-holding in the library, the cuddling down by the lake...and this evening you kissed me..." Hermione stopped her speech as words began to fail her and she got rather breathless thinking of everything herself and Pansy had done. 

Lovely images of the smirking cheeky Slytherin flooded her mind, her bright green eyes swimming with glee as she gave her short dark hair a little flick, such a perfect bob, not a hair out of place, unlike Hermione. Where Hermione was wild untamed and disheveled in her features and truly adorable in her own way, Pansy was neat and orderly in appearance, dark makeup around her eyes, and had sharp but attractive face sort of like a strict schoolmistress. Hermione's heart began to swell and she felt warm and fuzzy all over but she shook herself a second later and her mood returned to one of panic and irritation. 

"Oh I can't just launch into everything like this out of nowhere...she'll freak out and run off back to the dungeons. What if I ruin everything? What if this is still just a game to her?" Hermione grumbled resuming her pacing up and down the second-floor corridor outside the girl's bathroom. Hermione had been unable to enter the bathroom and had stopped to plan out a speech that she had started and stopped a dozen times at this point and the whole thing was getting increasingly incoherent.

Hermione, as always couldn't help but overthink things and approach something from a hundred different angles in her head before making a move. She was wondering if listening to Ginny had been wise, that girl was so impulsive and just did things in a rather reckless foolhardy kind of way. Hermione was often more cautious than her friend and was starting to wonder if she'd taken her advice too readily.

There was so much she wished to say but she didn't have a clue how to word it so it wasn't a mess. Hermione had been out in the corridor an awfully long time muttering to herself pacing endlessly and no doubt would've looked a tad unhinged to anyone who would've stumbled upon her. 

Hermione wasn't worried about any other prefects or teachers finding her here however, as she had a right to patrol where ever she wanted. There was also nothing to suggest that Pansy was nearby in Myrtle's bathroom no doubt getting herself ready for some fun with her and most likely getting very antsy at how late her date was.

'Oh I hope she hasn't left already after getting bored...I'll get a right earful in potions come Monday if I kept her waiting for nothing' Hermione thought wringing her hands and biting her lip as a jolt of pleasure shot through as she couldn't help thinking back to the last time something of this sort had happened.

"You kept me hanging around the greenhouse for hours...I demand you make it up to me witch!" Pansy had whispered harshly into Hermione's ear while they stood at their shared work station in potions. Before Hermione could respond Pansy had grabbed her hand and forced it down her skirt and into her knickers. Hermione had been in such a shock she just kept stirring their potion with her free hand while instinctively beginning an altogether kind of 'stirring' in Pansy's knickers. 

"Oh, that's a good Gryffinwhore..." Pany panted softly resting her chin on Hermione's shoulder leaning into her to disguise their activity making it look like she was just keenly interested in how their potion was coming along.

"I warned you about that name," Hermione grumbled roughly pinching Pansy's clit between her finger and thumb.

"S-shut up...I know you love it," Pansy had grunted lapping at Hermione's earlobe with her tongue before falling still against the witches back and let her work her over, whispering filthy things in Hermione's ear all the while. Hermione had been cruel and kept the witch on edge right till the end of that lesson it had been really rather thrilling especially when Daphne would inquire from the other side of the table about Pansy's closeness to her. Still, they'd gotten away with that one and Pansy had enjoyed herself a great deal. Hermione wondered what she'd do this time if she'd been left hanging.

'Oh i better check she's still here,' Hermione muttered to herself before grabbing her wand from inside her robes and casting a sound amplification spell on her right ear and pressing it to the cold stone wall outside Myrtle's bathroom. 

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she could indeed hear voices inside. Myrtle and Pansy seemed to be getting on rather well, that was to say Hermione couldn't hear any wailing or shouting so that meant things must be somewhat cordial at the moment at least. Hermione smiled glad the Slytherin had hung around for her, she didn't want to eavesdrop but couldn't help listening to just a little of the conversation.

"You think she's going to go for this then? If you make her mad enough she'll grab that thing in your bag and just ravage you....you two have a very funny way of courting... back in my day..." Myrtle said no doubt floating around behind Pansy as she worked on whatever she was doing. Hermione heard Pansy muttering to herself "Great another damn story that goes nowhere" and couldn't help laughing. The Gryffindor pulled back from the wall then and cast the counter charm on her ears to rid herself of her new hearing capabilities and tried to refocus now she knew Pansy was still waiting for her.

'Go on Mrytle keep her chatting...I'll be there in a second...I hope,' Hermione thought sighing to herself and resuming her pacing back and forth outside the bathroom. she couldn't much concentrate on her speech as she wondered what all this talk of making her 'mad' and 'ravaging' was about exactly. 

'I hope Mrytle hasn't given Pansy any bad idea's...maybe choosing this place was a mistake,' Hermione thought recalling how herself and Pansy had chosen this place as one of their main love nests.

The pair had selected Myrtle's bathroom over the Prefects bathroom as no one ever ventured into Myrtle's favourite haunt unless they were utterly desperate for the toilet. The Prefects bathroom as you'd expect would often host other prefects and on occasion, saw teachers making use of the facility too. Pansy had been reluctant about this rendezvous location at first and had lamented about not being able to have 'lots of soapy fun' in the bath as she had put it. She had also complained about being watched by a Ghost who was known for being a chatty gossiping loudmouth.

"If she sees us shagging it'll be broadcast to every other ghost in the castle, then the portraits will start talking about it then some snot-nosed bratty students will overhear and our lives will be over!" Pansy had stormed as herself and Hermione had patrolled the deserted corridors of the fourth floor one night at the start of term shortly after they'd begun their tryst together.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Hermione had snapped folding her arms, growing impatient at Pansy's constant shutting down of her plans. Though she was annoyed with her Hermione also had to fight back a grin at how cute the pouty frustrated look on the Slytherins face was.

"Yes I do and plenty of them! Why don't we use that secret room you and Potter were building that illegal army in last year? It can be made into anything we want can't it? I want a sexy dungeon black and pink everywhere with whips and chains and ropes and all the toys I can dream of...handcuffs, ballgags...heaven," Pansy said trailing off as her eyes glazed over and she began sighing to herself dreamily. Hermione had gawked at her open-mouthed before shaking her head.

"No way! Absolutely not! that's not happening, never, don't even think about it! no one's whipping me, I'm nobody's Gimp, do you hear me, Pansy Parkinson!" Hermione said through gritted teeth giving Pansy a shove to jolt her out of her reverie. 

"Oh come on Granger...i bet you'd love it...you always get so wet when I get rough with you," Pansy had said in a sultry tone stopping in the middle of the corridor and grabbing Hermione around the waist and pulling her tightly towards her. Hermione groaned and pushed her away as Pansy began to snort with laughter.

"Can you think with your head and not your fanny for five seconds Pansy? The rest of the D.A know about the room of requirement and there was around thirty of us! One of them is bound to notice us heading in there at some stage...and I bet Dumbledore keeps a close eye on the room after everything that happened...do you want to get caught by him or another Professor? What if Snape wandered in one night? Oh, Merlin..." Hermione grimaced as she imagined the disturbing scene and Pansy's face fell into a deep frown.

"Then there's Flitch...On second thought being watched by a ghost is a lot preferable...but will she keep her mouth shut?" Pansy grumbled still not being one hundred percent sold on the idea. Hermione had paused before replying this time and thought over her previous interactions with Mrytle. During the second year polyjuice brewing plan the ghost had been party to the whole scheme and had never ratted them out and though she had teased Hermione endlessly about her furry face cat ears and tail the ghost hadn't gone and shouted about it all over the castle as Hermione had feared. 

"I think Mrytle likes a bit of laugh at other peoples expense sometimes...but as long as we aren't nasty to her and we don't force her out of her own bathroom she might be fine to let us use the place...I've had dealings with her before and she never mentioned them to anyone else. I think we should ask her...agreed?" Hermione asked beginning to walk again as Pansy fell into step next to her muttering to herself and shaking her head but finally she grabbed Hermione by the arm to make her stop and at last gave an answer.

"Alright Moaning Myrtles bathroom it is...but I get to have a go at this..." Pansy said a wicked grin on her face as she let her hand travel from Hermione's hand to her hip and around behind her where it dipped up under her skirt and she made Hermione gasp as the Slytherin firmly squeezed her arse. Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw dropped before she glared at the now smirking Pansy who was still harshly fondling her backside.

"Would you stop that..how many times? .I'm not letting you bum me!" Hermione said in a vicious harsh whisper gritting her teeth but Pansy had kept playing with her digging her nails into her soft flesh letting out a satisfied little groan.

"You said if I was good in class and started getting better grades that you'd let me try!" Pansy said putting on a mock frown and Hermione shook her head closing her eyes tight and tried to push the witch away from her but only halfheartedly as she found she really rather liked the sensation of the witch's fingers squeezing her, though she would never admit it.

"I...I said that I'd maybe think about it...keyword being 'maybe'....ah...could you stop...anyone could come along!" Hermione panted once again half-heartedly slapping at Pansy and trying to twist away from her but the Slytherin easily kept a hold of her and began walking her backward into the door of a classroom that creaked open.

"There's only going to be one witch coming around here tonight Granger," Pansy whispered her lips lightly brushing against Hermione's ear before she pushed Hermione into the door again and it slowly opened to a dimly lit dusty old classroom. Hermione swallowed hard and tried to pretend to herself that this wasn't exactly what she'd been hoping for when she'd met up with Pansy this evening.

"Oh look at that completely empty...how lucky...come on Granger bend over the desk, you'll enjoy this," Pansy said leaning into Hermione's neck and licking at her exposed skin in a painstakingly slow manner before giggling.

"You haven't got your bag... what about your strap?" Hermione panted feeling herself grow damp between her legs at the forceful way in which Pansy was handling her and still pushing her backward toward the desk at the head of the room.

"Oh, I've something else in mind for this lovely arse..." Pansy said licking her lips and Hermione nearly fainted.

"You're going to...but that's filthy...I...I...um....you're only doing this because you think if I like your tongue...that I'll like something else there too?...well...it's not...it's not...," Hermione rambled her heart had begun to race and she broke out into a sweat an impossible heat growing to a boiling point between her legs. The idea of Pansy doing what she seemed to be suggesting seemed so utterly submissive and out of character for her but Hermione knew she'd regret it if she missed this chance to have something to hold over Pansy like this. If she got out of line about anything or was in a mood about something all Hermione would need to do in the future was remind her of this evening. 

Hermione let a devilish grin cross her lips and turned around gripping the edges of the desk and Pansy chuckled dropping to her knees using her wand to cast a brief cleansing charm on Hermione before pushing the girls skirt up over her backside and hooking her thumbs into her pink knickers and yanking them down.

"If...if this happens we use Myrtle's bathroom, agreed?" Hermione panted as she felt the cold air hit her glistening quim and she shuddered as a second later she felt Pansy's warm breath tickle her pulsing flesh almost making her knees buckle.

"Agreed...and Gra...Hermione, if you don't like it...I'll stop right away," Pansy had said her normal sarky tone vanishing for a moment becoming soft and sincere that made Hermione's heart flutter and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Oh just get on with it woman!" Hermione cried trying not to laugh as she had reached behind herself and grabbed Pansy by her short dark hair and pulled her forward smothering her face against her bum. Pansy had let out a satisfied grunt, grabbed Hermione's cheeks, harshly, spread them and got to work. Hermione discovered a lot about herself that evening and found she rather liked being the one to give the orders for once and Pansy as normally controlling as she was seemed to like it when she got all bossy. 

They'd taken turns being in charge of their encounters from then on, though Pansy had still not given Hermione permission to wield her strap. However, Hermione was patient on occasions when she had the call to be and knew that one day she'd get her chance. When they'd finished the pair broke their no cuddling rules for the first time curled up naked under the desk of whichever professor taught in this classroom.

"I guess this concludes negotiations...you drive a hard bargain, Hermione," Pansy sighed once again using Hermione's first name an unusual show of tenderness from the Slytherin who'd liked to keep things a certain level of cool and professional only ever calling the Gryffindor by her last name or some filthy nickname up till that evening. Hermione chuckled and merely let her fingers get tangled between Pansy's short locks smiling to herself.

"So...You just going to lay around with your head on belly all night or what?" Hermione asked after awhile wondering if Pansy was going to make a big deal out of them breaking certain rules. Pansy lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at Hermione pouting seeming to have been annoyed at the reminder of the laws they had laid down.

"Had to ruin it didn't you...can't I rest a moment? Don't pretend you don't love all this soft stuff as much as the hair-pulling, the biting, the scratching and the dirty talk, Granger!" Pansy said a little defensively making Hermione sit up and do some pouting of her own.

"I never said I didn't...besides you were the one who pushed hardest for the no lovey-dovey stuff If I recall," Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Yes well you agreed to it and it's not like we don't have good reason...we start getting sloppy and let this thing go to far and before you know it we're accidentally holding hands in between classes and both our houses turn us and we're finished! Remember?" Pansy had said her voice cracking a little as it lost some of its anger and gave way to a tinge of clear upset.

"Can't we forget everyone else?" Hermione had asked and Pansy had grinned for a moment before sighing and getting up to find her clothes.

"You might be clever Granger but you're not very wise," Pansy chuckled and Hermione had furrowed her brow before also getting up to get dressed. From that evening on the subject of 'soft stuff' as they had put it wasn't discussed again but rules kept being broken even if they pretended not to notice it.

Hermione was abruptly jolted out of her reverie as she heard cackling laughter coming from inside Myrtle's bathroom, the ghost had seemed to find something highly amusing all of a sudden. Hermione had almost forgotten where she was and stopped trying to come up with her speech as she had recalled that delightful evenings with Pansy. She had gotten so worked up and aroused she was about ready to just burst into Myrtle's bathroom and dive on Pansy any second. However, Hermione fanned herself with her hand and took a few deep breaths trying to clear her mind, while opening the top few buttons of her school shirt. 

'Plenty of time for that sort of thing once we've sorted everything else out between us,' Hermione thought her rationale mind overtaking her and calming her down once more. So, Hermione kept pacing back and forth muttering to herself trying to get her speech perfect but she kept finding flaws with everything she thought up and increasingly started to get lightheaded and rather het up once more. 

"Why did I ever have to run into her on the train this year...things would be so much simpler if id just left well enough alone," Hermione groaned leaning back against a tapestry that displayed a beast that was half Lion half goat with a serpent for a tail and slowly slid down to the dusty cold stone floor unable to keep marching back and forth any longer. Hermione closed her eyes and thought back to the train journey at the start of the year, that wonderful, stupid unforgettably amazing, yet terrible journey. 

*******

"Ron we have to patrol you can't just sit here and play cards all day...the first years need to see some older reliable students around to help them relax and settle down before we get to Hogwarts...are you bloody listening to me," Hermione had cried flicking Ron hard in the shoulder with her finger and thumb scowling at the distracted red head wizard and the least apt Prefect Gryffindor had likely ever produced.

'Why oh why didn't Harry get the damn badge!' Hermione thought as an irritable Ron shrugged off Hermione's attempt to get him to pay attention to her and continued playing poker with Seamus and Dean.

"Big mistake Weasley my four of a kind beats your pair fella," Seamus laughed unveiling his hand to Ron who cringed deeply and tossed his own cards onto the seat next to him. Hermione smiled a little wickedly thinking Ron was getting what he deserved for neglecting his duties and hoped that he would now join her on patrol. However, the wizard had other ideas and apparently just didn't know when to quit.

"Right one more round give me the cards I'm shuffling this time...I'll bet my shoes...c'mon give me a chance to get my money back!" Ron cried pulling off his muggle trainers and tossing them into a pile of gold and other random valuables the Gryffindors had been playing for. Seamus and Dean looked rather amused and didn't appear like they were going to stop Ron making a fool of himself so Hermione decided she wasn't going to step in either and that she would get a good laugh at seeing Ron make his way to the carriages in his socks later.

"Fine stay here ane be awful at Poker I hope you wind up wearing nothing but your freckles once you've lost it all!" Hermione said snappily making Seamus and Dean burst out laughing before the witch gave Ron a hard shove which he largely ignored and she left slamming the compartment door shut behind her. Hermione had stormed off down the train muttering to herself bitterly about 'bloody wizards' and 'there are rules about students gambling'. 

Hermione had thought of giving up her Patrol and returning to Ginny Harry and Luna to vent her frustrations but Professor Slughorn had invited them to his compartment for tea and Hermione felt it would be improper of her to intrude. Ginny had said Hermione was invited too but the witch had decided she really did need to get on with her patrol and so had left the others to their tea with the new Professor. Hermione walked until she was right at the other end of the train. Hermione noted the window of the compartment door she'd stopped in front of had a large crack in it which worsened her mood.

"Now what idiots went and done that," Hermione grumbled before drawing her wand and casting reparo to fix the glass, the crack disappearing in seconds. Hermione had just allowed a small grin onto her lips when someone pushed into her sending her wand flying into the open and empty compartment behind her.

"Out of the damn way Granger," Malfoy said as she shoved past Hermione followed by Crabbe and Goyle who looked ready to shove into Hermione too but she wasn't in the mood for any more nonsense so she found herself stamping on Crabbes foot before grabbing him by the scruff the neck as he bent down in pain and threw him forward with an unbelievable strength for such a small witch and he crashed into Malfoys back sending them both to the floor.

"Argh Crabbe you moron what the hell are you doing...Goyle teach that mudblood a lesson!" Malfoy cried to his other friend in desperation as he struggled to throw Crabbe of him and get to his feet. Hermione rounded on Goyle and began rolling up her sleeves glaring at him with icy fury.

"Sorry, Malfoy..." Goyle cried rushing past Hermione and stepping over his 'friends' and running as far from the scene as he could.

"You idiot she doesn't even have her wand," Malfoy snapped managing to get to his feet pulling Crabbe up and the pair of them drew their wands advancing on Hermione who felt a little twinge of panic as she realised the insufferable ferret was right about her wand. Hermione instinctively threw up her arms to defend herself from the spells the two idiots threw at her and somehow managed to wordlessly cast Protego without even meaning two. 

Both shots of red light that had shot towards her had deflected right off the shield charm and were sent hurtling back at the faces of their hapless casters who both turned to dodge at the same time bashing their skulls together like buffoons and knocked themselves senseless. The Slytherins lay groaning on the ground and Hermione let her arms fall back down to her sides an excited look in her wide eyes. She'd been practicing nonverbal magic but had never managed anything that good before and was exceedingly proud of herself.

"Alright whats going on here?" a voice said appearing at Hermione's shoulder and she turned to see the rather stern face of the normally sweet and warm trolley witch who came around with everyone's food.

"Sorry...Mrs...um...these idiots attacked me and I was defending myself," Hermione said standing up straight and moving aside so the little old lady could take in the sight of Malfoy and Crabbe rolling around the ground.

"Lies all lies!" Malfoy shouted getting to his feet aiming his wand at Hermione again but it suddenly zoomed out of his hand and was grabbed from the air by the trolley witch who slipped it into her robes.

"You'll get that back one we reach Hogsmeade station...I'll be having words with Albus about this now get your friend up and go settle down or I'll toss you out the nearest window," The trolley witch said before chuckling which greatly unnerved Hermione and had a similar effect on Malfoy who turned on his heel and marched off not even bothering to help Crabbe who stumbled to his feet and went after him.

"Are you alright deary? Hope they didn't get the drop on you when your back was turned?" The trolley witch asked looking Hermione up and down for injury.

"Oh no I'm fine...thank you...I just need to find my wand it landed in here somewhere," Hermione said heading into the compartment eager to be away from the trolley witch. She was thankful for the assistance but there was something that scared Hermione about the woman a little and she wasn't sure what.

"Well good afternoon then dear," The trolley witch said and when Hermione next looked around to watch her leave she found she had already gone. Hermione swallowed hard and went back to search for her wand looking between the seat cushions before getting on her hands and knees and looking under the seats 

"You know...you've got such a fat arse, Granger," a familiar snarky posh voice said from the corridor behind Hermione and the witch had looked over her shoulder narrowing her eyes as she saw a smirking Pansy standing their arms folded her head tilted to one side as she took in the sight of Hermione on her hands and knees clearly admiring the view. Hermione let out a moan of annoyance as she noted her robes and skirt had accidentally been hiked up and she'd been flashing her pink knicker clad behind to anyone who'd been walking past as she'd searched for her wand.

"My arse isn't fat!" Hermione fumed through gritted teeth as Pansy cackled.

"We all have our little delusions I suppose...do you ever just slap it when you catch sight of it in the mirror...Know you don't have anyone else to do it for you," Pansy said sarcastically visibly enjoying how furious Hermione was getting.

"Would you get lost I'm busy!" Hermione snapped going back to reaching under the seats for her wand hoping she found it quickly so she could teach Pansy a lesson.

"Just advertising yourself for the first wizard that comes along?" Pansy snorted giving Hermione a dig in the backside with her foot. Hermione snapped then and hurriedly covered herself and got to her feet scowling at the Slytherin whishing she'd found her wand so she could blast her through the nearest window.

"Firstly I've no interest in wizards, secondly..." Hermione didn't get to give Pansy the second piece of her mind as the train gave an erratic lurch out of nowhere and Pansy was jolted forward into the compartment knocking herself and Hermione to the floor. The door slammed shut behind the witches and emitted a strange noise briefly glowing yellow before returning to normal.

"Ow...what the hells going on? I think I've broken something," Pansy moaned trying to get up off of Hermione.

"Never mind that, get off of me would you," Hermione groaned trying to push Pansy off her as the Slytherin managed to sit up and straddle her.

"Oh calm down Granger don't know what you're complaining about, you landed on the lovely big bum of yours, must've cushioned the fall a great deal," Pansy chuckled before getting up and trying to run out of the compartment before Hermione could retaliate for yet another dig at her backside.

"Hey, the doors locked! What the...did you do this Granger? cast the counter curse now!" Pansy cried reaching down for Hermione pulling her up hastily making her watch as she tried to slide open the door which wouldn't budge.

"This wasn't me...you probably did it...another one of your stupid pranks right? Malfoy send you as revenge? Spineless little rodent!" Hermione said shoving Pansy out of the way and trying the door for herself which again was fruitless. Pansy rushed back over and the pair fought over the handle bickering and pushing and shoving each other. They would've no doubt been stood there fighting until doomsday if they'd been left to their own devices however a strange amplified voice sounded all around the train and the pair fell still to listen.

"Attention passengers, there has been some damage to the tracks up ahead. Thus our journey will be delayed a few hours while repairs are carried out we have temporarily sealed your compartments as a precaution to keep you all safe. The trolley witch will be along with lunch shortly please do not attempt to leave your compartments. These are dark times for us all and we must not go wandering the countryside please stay seated and remain calm, we'll be on the move again as soon as we possibly can. thank you for your patience" The wizard's voice vanished then.

"Was that the driver? What's gone on with the tracks? Are we under attack?" Pansy asked suddenly running behind Hermione and hiding behind her back.

"I don't think so, the driver sounded too relaxed...but they have just locked us in here...maybe something else is going on...I have a fair idea who'd try to derail the train don't you?" Hermione said coldly regarding Pansy closely as she looked over her shoulder and saw the witch shiver.

"No it can't be them...they wouldn't dare...don't try to frighten me, Granger," Pansy had said getting a little sniffly and Hermione had softened her expression.

"Come on crying won't help anything...I wasn't trying to scare you...here help me find my wand just in case...I think it's under here somewhere," Hermione said leading Pansy over to the seats she'd been searching under to try and distract the witch.

"I'm not bloody crying...its just all the dust you kicked up in here rolling about on the ground," Pansy said a little defensively getting her old self back.

"Oh of course..." Hermione said trying not to sound too sarcastic as she got down on her knees to recommence her search. Pansy didn't join her and instead drew her own wand.

"Anything to get flashing your knickers at me I see..." Pansy said with a giggle as Hermione gritted her teeth and didn't bother to look around or reply.

"For a witch, you are such a muggle sometimes Granger," Pansy sighed before raising her wand to cast a charm.

"Accio Hermione Grangers wand," Pansy said and in a split second the wand had zoomed out from under the seats and into Pansy's waiting free hand. The Slytherin witch looked so smug Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Okay very impressive...now give it here," Hermione sighed getting up and demanding her wand but Pansy held it out of her reach.

"Not so fast...you want this back you have to do something for me...lets play a little game," Pansy said a wicked grin on her face. 

"I've not got time for games, I've had it up to here with Slytherins today...you really don't want to push me Pansy," Hermione said crossing her arms and looking a tad murderous.

"Oh so I heard...whole trains talking about how you and ten Gryffindors jumped Draco and his little pals..." Pansy said giggling.

"What? Those three jumped me! Ten Gryffindors my arse!" Hermione said clenching her fists.

"Alright, Merlin don't blow up at me I wasn't the one running around saying it. Now then...you any good at poker Granger?" Pansy said stowing Hermione's wand in robes and withdrawing a deck of cards. Hermione groaned loudly and stamped her foot.

"Not more bloody cards," Hermione cried thinking back to Ron and his antics getting even more wound up than she already was causing Pansy to raise a confused eyebrow.

"Oh never mind let's get this over with...Texas Hold em rules?" Hermione asked moving to sit down.

"Pansy Parkinson rules...that means stripping," Pansy said winking at Hermione as she began removing the cards from their little cardboard box, placing the deck next to her on her seat opposite Hermione. The Gryffindor glared at her open-mouthed, unable to believe she was serious. Pansy had to be playing some mean trick or something, they weren't really going to sit locked in here stripping off while playing cards were they?

"What if the doors unlock early and someone just wanders in here and finds us half-naked, how will that look?" Hermione snapped as Pansy chuckled not seeming phased by Hermione's reluctance one bit.

"We'll just say we were changing into our Hogwarts uniforms," Pansy said cooly smirking at how Hermione tried to find a way to poke a hole in that plan but could clearly find none.

"Oh come on Granger...not like we've got anything the other hasn't seen before...besides you've already flashed me your knickers, wouldn't you like to see mine?" Pansy said biting her lip and Hermione snorted.

"No, thanks," Hermione said simply turning and looking away out the window to hide the slight smile that had threatened to spread across her face. The idea of seeing Pansy in naught but her underwear was actually sort of appealing. 

'No, not appealing! amusing,' Hermione thought quickly correcting herself shaking her head.

"What's the matter...worried you might see something you like? I thought Gryffindors were meant to have spines of steel...you seem awfully frightened Granger..." Pansy was cut off as Hermione suddenly reached across for the cards to start shuffling but they zoomed up into the air and began the task themselves clearly enchanted to do so. Hermione still looked at Pansy accusatorily until she got confirmation about her deduction regarding the cards, however.

"A self-shuffling, self-dealing enchanted deck, so you know I won't be cheating," Pansy said in a sultry tone enjoying Hermione's glowing red cheeks and the look of despair in her eyes as she was out of reasons to back out of playing.

"Well...we haven't really got anything better to do I suppose...but if I find out this is a trick or some Slytherin scheme I won't need my wand to sort you out Pansy Parkinson do you hear me?" Hermione said through gritted teeth picking up the hand she had just been dealt as Pansy's eyes light up as she gathered up her own hand. 

"Loud and clear Granger...prepare to feel a bit of a chill," Pansy said smirking and the pair began to play. an hour or so later both girls had moved onto the floor sitting opposite each other almost entirely naked. Hermione only had her pink knickers and one white sock left while Pansy only had her bra and her own satin green knickers. Hermione had smirked when she'd seen the colour.

"Can't see why you're laughing, I'm not the one with my tits out already," Pansy had said sticking out her tongue and tossing aside her skirt before sitting back down. Hermione didn't pick up the bait and merely kept smirking as she adjusted her right arm to better cover her bare chest.

"I admire your house pride...green is a brave choice of knicker colour...are you sure you shouldn't have been in Gryffindor...besides I've got three ladies here who think its time your two ladies met mine, sort of speak..." Hermione said with a giggle showing her hand and watching as Pansy's face fell. the two Queens in Hermione's hand and the other on the table beat Pansy's pair of aces easily.

"Get them out then," Hermione said looking rather smug as a furious Pansy moved to unhook her bra.

"Fine but no more laughing...mine aren't as big and bouncy as yours," Pansy muttered dejectedly and Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm sure their just lovely...I won't laugh," Hermione said as Pansy let her bra fall away and unvailed her breasts to the Gryffindor not moving to cover them as Hermione had done and not looking as self-conscious as she had sounded. In fact, Pansy looked rather smug at how long of a deep and thorough looking over Hermione was giving her.

"So...pretty alright then?" Pansy asked biting her lip and Hermione nodded swallowing a little as she realised she was staring.

"Pretty very pretty... I mean very alright...um... let's just keep playing! two garments of clothing left for me and one for you...looks like I'm getting my wand back," Hermione rambled laughing nervously and flushing as she pulled her eyes away from Pansy's chest and back to her cards.

"Someone's confident...don't think I'm going to make this easy for you Granger...I always fancied seeing if you were bushy all over," Pansy said before cackling as she extended her leg and pushed the sole of her barefoot into the front of Hermione's knickers wiggling her toes against the obvious mass of bushy curls on the other side. Hermione let out a sharp gasp and nearly dropped her cards as a jolt of pleasure shot through her from head to toe.

"That's cheating you tried to make me drop my cards...ah...oh..." Hermione trailed off and suddenly grabbed at Pansys foot and held it tightly against her now damp crotch. A wicked grin crossed Pansy's face as she'd set her own cards aside.

"My Granger....what ever are you doing with my foot," Pansy had said softly, pressing her sole harder against Hermione who was now involuntarily grinding herself against the Slytherins foot.

"Two can play at this game!" Hermione panted extending her own leg and pressing her one barefoot directly into Pansy's crotch making the Slytherin grab a hold of it and begin doing similar motions with her hips that Hermione was.

"Forget the cards...this is a much better game..." Pansy had muttered breathlessly and that was that. The two witches awoke entirely nude in each others arms around an hour later to the sound of the drivers voice announcing that they would shortly be underway once more and the doors would now be unlocked.

Hermione lifted her head up off Pansy's belly and swallowed hard as she saw the strange look in the Slytherins eyes.

"Was this a one-time thing...." Hermione asked moving closer to Pansy's face her breath tickling the other witches nose.

"D-do you want it to be?" Pansy asked a flash of fear crossing her face.

"No...do you?" Hermione had asked simply and Pansy had shook her head and Hermione had leaned down for a kiss.

"No...no kissing...if we do this its purely a physical thing..." Pansy had said pushing Hermione away nervously and moving to get dressed.

"Of course...I don't mind rocking your world ever now and then as long as you don't get the wrong idea," Hermione had said playing it cool and getting a tad miffed at Pansys reaction to her attempted kiss.

"Excuse me? I'm the one who did the world rocking around here Granger, you were so inexperienced it's a miracle I even got off...still I reckon I can train you up given enough time," Pansy said smirking as she returned to her normal snarky self.

"What? I had you moaning my name long before you'd even gotten me off!" Hermione had snapped and the pair had fallen back into their old routine and it stayed like that for the rest of the journey. Though Hermione knew something real had passed between them even if both of them were just going to dance around it from now on. By the time they arrived at Hogwarts they'd made plans to see each other on and off when they had a need and they'd set out their rules about how much affection was too much. The rules flew out the window a few weeks into term and that's when Hermione had begun feeling like they need to reevaluate just what the hell they were doing. She wanted the kissing and the cuddling and the rough stuff too and Pansy did too she just knew it, one way or another they had to thrash this thing out.

********  
Hermione pulled herself up off the floor and dusted down her robes, having finally made up her mind. Things were going to change around here!

"Alright, Pansy ready or not here I come," Hermione said taking a deep breath before walking right up to the door of Myrtle's bathroom and pulling it open in one swift motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that okay? Thanks for reading! remember comments and kudos keep me going leave some if you have time! bye, for now, see you next month with either a new chapter of this or some Bellatrix goodness!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Pansy finally get serious, while a hapless Ginny worries if she's done the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got more of this madness knocked together, I'm not sure if this is a good place to end or if people would like to see more so please let me know in the comments if this is worth continuing and if you enjoy it. I think It might be awhile updating if people do want more as I really want to write some Bellatrix femslash next as i've been banging on about. Anyway thanks again for reading comments and Kudos keep me writing so leave some if you have time.

"She's been gone an awfully long time," Ginny said to herself getting up off the sofa and starting to pace in front of the fire, getting anxious at this late hour and unable to sit still any longer. 

'It's fine...probably...maybe,' Ginny thought as she held her hands behind her back to stop herself fidgeting with them and to stop herself endlessly glancing at her wristwatch.

The wait for Hermione's return was maddening and Ginny regretted telling Harry he could go to bed as now he wasn't even here to provide her with a mild distraction from the worry she felt. Ginny was never very good at standing around doing nothing when she felt her friends or family needed her. Currently, she felt she'd perhaps made a mistake with giving out such brash advice to Hermione in regards to what she should do about Pansy.

'Just go tell her how you feel....out of the blue, during the middle of the night....just before a hook up,' Ginny groaned internally as her words to Hermione seemed more and more ridiculous now that she put some thought into it. 

'Why do I have to be so impulsive?' Ginny thought, wanting to travel back in time and stop herself being so stupid, wishing herself and the D.A hadn't ruined all the time turners at the ministry last year.

Maybe she'd had it completely wrong and her advice was wildly off base, sometimes Ginny forgot that what works for her was not always the best thing for other people. What if she'd gotten Hermione into trouble and ruined everything? Pansy Parkinson was a Slytherin, after all, what if she'd been stringing Hermione along, using her for sex and a bit of laugh with no intentions of ever making more of their time together? Or worse yet she could have been setting Hermione up for a humiliating fall! Ginny started grinding her teeth so was her anxious worry that she was aiding Pansy unknowingly in some wicked scheme to hurt her friend.

'I should've spied on Pansy for a couple of days...maybe snuck into her dorm with Harry's cloak read her diary or listened in on her. I could've slipped her Veritaserum in her tea and interrogated her! Then I'd see what that little snake was up to! Why do I never think things through and just get people to dive in at the deep end!' Ginny thought mentally kicking herself for being so naive. What had even brought her to the conclusion that Pansy could be trusted, was it the look Hermione had worn on her face? 

The look that told Ginny the bushy-haired bossy witch had truly fallen and fallen hard for Pansy and that Hermione Granger wasn't one to just have the wool pulled over eyes? That must have been it, Hermione ought to know the truth of the matter, she surely would've gone through all the same thoughts as Ginny had and must have decreed that Pansy could be trusted. 

Ginny dared to feel hopeful again but a small nagging remained at the back of her mind, that last remaining sliver of doubt that just wouldn't let her be. Hermione was tough on the outside and could appear as the type of person who was slow to warm up to someone but on the inside, Ginny knew the witch was a tender-hearted soul who was even more of a hapless romantic than Ginny was, Hermione was just good at hiding it.

What if she had been blinded sided by a silver-tongued little serpent with cruel intentions who whispered sweetly in her ear, tenderly caressing her with one hand while clutching a knife behind her back with the other, ready to stick it in when Hermione was where she wanted her?

'This is torture I can't just stand here, thinking about this, I'll drive myself to madness' Ginny thought, stopping her pacing at last and clenching her fists, drawing herself up to her full height taking a deep breath looking like a witch about to be on a mission.

"Right, if Hermione's not back in the next ten minutes something has to be wrong and I'll go looking," Ginny said nodding to herself confidently, reassuring herself that this was the right course of action. Even though the tired and aching muscles in her body were screaming at her to just go to bed already, Ginny was determined to make sure her friend was alright.

"Her staying out so late might just mean things are going well dear, Gryffindors are meant to be bold but not reckless, please don't rush into anything," The same portrait that had spoken to Ginny earlier in the evening said calmly in a rather comforting manner, responding to Ginnys talking to herself. The voice startled Ginny for a second time that evening, she'd forgotten already not to speak within earshot of the portraits, in her annoyance she answered back a little snappily. 

"Or it could mean they've started tearing lumps out of each other after a vicious falling out! I can't just stay here and let Hermione get hurt" Ginny said darkly giving a harsh glance towards the portrait before letting out a groan as she felt even guiltier about advising Hermione to just go for it.

"Well, there's also the possibility that they might be engaged in another...ahem...vigorous activity? Young witches get up to all sorts in the dead of night...certain rituals can last hours...so i hear," The witch in the portrait said before giggling and Ginny let out a snort thinking it was also a plausible explanation, her mood softening momentarily. It was what they were meeting up for in the first place after all. Ginny couldn't help grinning like an idiot at the thought of the rather uptight somewhat prissy prim and proper Hermione Granger going at it with Pansy like rabbits all over the castle.

'A dark horse that one,' Luna had once remarked to Ginny with a twinkle in her eye as she'd watched Hermione help teach a lesson during a D.A meeting.

'You always seem to get the measure of people in a way no one else can Luna...you lovely little witch you,' Ginny thought sighing happily the image of a smiling but as usual, rather vacant Luna flashing through her mind calming her a little. 

Still, were Hermione and Pansy engaged in a late-night 'ritual' as the portrait had put it? and could they really be hard at it all this time? Maybe that was common for witch, witch couples, for things of that nature to carry on for hours. Ginny was somewhat envious if it was the case as she'd rather things with Harry took as equally as long. Ginny let out a small sad sigh before shaking her head and trying to get her mind back in the right place. There was still a chance things hadn't gone that well and that perhaps the exact opposite of a steamy romantic evening was currently occurring. 

Pansy might have blown up at Hermione if she tried having a serious talk with her, she didn't seem the type to open up about her feelings out of nowhere and could at this very moment be locked in a duel with her lover. There was also the chance violence had not occurred and that maybe Hermione had gotten so upset she'd run off somewhere as she was want to do when she couldn't cope.

"Right, that's enough time... I've got to go check on them...just to make sure Hermione's okay," Ginny said before marching off toward the exit of the common room trying to remember where Hermione had said she was going exactly.

"Something about the girl's bathroom wasn't it? Which one though, where would they be safe from discovery from other students or patrolling Prefects?" Ginny muttered to herself as the fat lady swung open and she clambered outside into the darkened landing. Then it came to her. Hermione was probably using Moaning Myrtle's bathroom as that's where she'd secretly cooked up all that polyjuice during her second year with Harry and Ron. It was also where Ginny had gone to write in that creepy diary as she knew no one would disturb her in there and Myrtle seemed rather understanding of her need for privacy. Myrtle could be oddly accomadating when she had a mind to be.

"Do they just bribe Myrtle to leave them alone...or do the let her watch...Merlin that must be awkward...suppose I'll find out soon enough," Ginny muttered as she cast a disillusionment charm on herself to help sneak past any prefects she might run into and headed down the grand staircase to the second floor.

"Is this really wise?" A familiar voice from a portrait next to Ginny called as she descended the stairs making the witch jump. Ginny glared over her shoulder as she saw the witch from the Gryffindor common room portrait had left her own painting and traveled with her horse through the many other portraits and was following Ginny as she went. Ginny swore under her breath annoyed that she'd forgottens the inhabitants of the portraits at Hogwarts could visit seemingly any other painting in the castle when they had a mind too.

"Don't tell me you're coming all the way to the second floor with me?" Ginny grumbled stealthy skipping over a trick step on the stairs and silently landing on the next safe step.

"Well, I'm afraid after listening to you and your friends all evening I'm rather invested in this little tale now and I'm quite eager to see how it all plays out," The witch said excitedly, appearing in a portrait with three wizards on a hillside next to a lake who shared a wave with her.

"Alright but just be quiet you'll get me caught, now come on Mrs...um who are you exactly?" Ginny asked the witch before making it to the fourth-floor landing.

"Countess Alisa Devine a second cousin of Godric Gryffindor at your service," The witch said smiling bowing her head slightly while still trotting from portrait to portrait on her horse. 

"Countess eh? you sure someone of your stature should be galavanting around the castle meddling in the love life of students," Ginny asked sarcastically still heading down the stairs.

"I'm not meddling, simply observing, do you have any idea how boring Gryffindor tower can be after a few hundred years? I just wanted to get out and about a bit and this is the most interesting thing I've overheard in a long while so don't begrudge me one little trip dear....or should I ride over to the headmaster's office and visit him, perhaps note that some students are out of bed when they ought to be fast asleep like good little witches?" The countess said a sickeningly sweet mocking sing-song tone in her voice as she spoke the last part and Ginny nodded supposing being stuck in a portrait for centuries must really wear on you a bit. Besides another pair of eyes and ears could help her avoid detection. 

"Fair enough, but lets cut the chatter, we'll be on the second floor soon and Flich could be about!....alright, Hermione here I come...again...hopefully I don't ruin anything this time," Ginny muttered the last part to herself hoping she'd find her friend wasn't in any trouble after all and that she'd been worked up over nothing.

******

"Ah here she comes, what sort of time do you call this, Lady Muck?" Pansy demanded hands on hips as she stepped away from the cubical wall she'd been leaning on. Myrtle who was floating in the air upside down and clearly just finishing up one of her rambling stories stopped her chatter and turned her head to look at Hermione before giggling and zooming around the room excitedly. 

"Got it together at last I see," Myrtle laughed, a knowing smile on her face as she watched Hermione step into the bathroom and gingerly start her approach toward Pansy.

Hermione ignored Myrtle not bothering to question her even though her heart had skipped a beat at her words and it was hard to keep a straight face or keep putting one foot in front of the other at the moment. 

'She couldn't have seen or heard what I was doing out in the corridor surely? She was in here chatting with Pansy!' Hermione thought, taking cautious steps forward keeping her eyes trained on Pansy, trying to keep her balance as he found she was rather light-headed out of nowhere. It was something that did happen now and then when she'd catch sight of Pansy for the first time in a little while. Sass seemed to radiate off the Slytherin she was clearly enjoying having something to nag Hermione about due to her lateness, her little smirk drove Hermione to distraction. 

Hermione had to hold in a smile as she felt a grudging fondness for Pansy's pettiness. It was normally Hermione who was always nitpicking the Slytherin and pulling her up on her timekeeping so she could appreciate why Pansy was glad the shoe was on the other foot for once. Hermione even relished the idea of getting a bit of light ribbing from the witch though she would never admit her enjoyment of the teasing lest Pansy became simply unbearable.

However, Hermione must have let her smile grow too wide despite herself as suddenly Pansy's features hardened a little as if she thought Hermione wasn't taking her seriously enough and was perhaps making light of her having been kept waiting. Hermione bit her lip and swallowed hard at the now rather severe look in the witch's eye. Hermione took a breath and held her nerve and stared right back as she steadied herself once more, preparing to launch into her speech. She knew what she had to say but It was tricky now she was face to face with Pansy and the words seemed to stick in her throat.

"Well, answer me woman...why so late? Cat got your tongue?" Pansy said rather snappily which for some reason caused Myrtle to start cackling and roll around in the air holding her sides.

"Cat got your tongue! Ha! good one....the tail and the ears...Merlin hahaha" Myrtle laughed seeming utterly deranged now such was her laughter.

"What's the big joke? You any idea what's got into her...come on Hermione say something...you look rather pale," Pansy said sounding a tad concerned now looking from the boisterous ghost to the unusually quiet Gryffindor. Hermione had stopped her approach to glare at Myrtle knowing the ghost was obviously thinking back to a certain Polyjuice accident that had left Hermione as half human half feline back in her second year. Though her temper was rising and she wished to tell Myrtle to put a sock in it, Hermione still couldn't get her voice back.

Pansy raised an eyebrow at her dates continued silence and odd behavior, then began tapping a foot impatiently. Hermione frowned deeply getting riled up a little by the action combined with Myrtle's hysteria and she opened her mouth to speak once more, to just finally shout out the things she'd been feeling and to also maybe tell Myrtle to shut up while she was at it. She wanted to just give it to Pansy straight like a proper Gryffindor would, demand that they stop fooling around and get serious. 

'Listen witch, I'm done playing games...I don't just want a bit of you on our nightly patrols...I want all of you every day all day...and what's more I think you want the same thing from me,' Hermione thought sounding confident strong-willed and sexy in her mind but still when she opened her mouth words would not come.

As Hermione drank in the sight of the once again smirking Slytherin who was clearly not half as annoyed as she was letting on and clearly somewhat amused, all power was taken from Hermione's voice yet again. It wasn't fear that silenced her this time but a warm fuzzy feeling that made her heart flutter. She loved the way Pansy was looking at her. 

Hermione noted the excitement in Pansy's eyes that she was finally with her again, she normally had a great poker face but over the last number of weeks the mask had well and truly slipped and it was easy for Hermione to read her. There were a number of things that spoke to Pansy's true mood that Hermione picked up on. 

The slight tremble in Pansy's hands as she tried to keep them sternly placed on her hips, and her inability to hide the delighted little smile creeping onto her face and undoing her signature smirk, her chest was rising and falling at an ever-growing pace her eagerness for them to touch seemed to radiate off her and all of it just made Hermione melt. Myrtle's annoying cackling seemed to fade and all that mattered then was Pansy.

'She does care about me...it's not just a bit of fun...thats what that smile means, doesn't it...and all the rest too? I know its true it has to be!' Hermione thought anxiously almost letting a grin onto her own face but Pansy spoke again putting on her ill-tempered act quickly rearranging her features.

"You've got some nerve keeping me standing here half the night, now you won't even speak to me Granger...um...Hermione... what are you do- arghhh!" Pansy's attempt at telling Hermione off was interrupted as the Gryffindor unable to stand her own in-action any longer finally decided to take charge of the situation. 'Gryffindors live and die by their deeds words aren't the be all and end all anyway' Hermione thought her heart hammering in her chest as she had marched right up to Pansy a determined look in her eye before jumping up and throwing her legs around the Slytherin witches middle and preceding to snog the life out of her. Pansy was in shock and was frozen still at first before she tried to push Hermione off her but the Gryffindor kept her legs firmly locked around the witch and kept at the kiss.

"Oh my..." Myrtle said finally getting a hold of herself and stopping her cackling before chuckling and doing a loop the loop in the air in excitement at the passionate display taking place in her bathroom.

Hermione sent the startled and wide-eyed Pansy backward into the wall of the toilet cubicle behind her with a little thud as Pansy's legs finally kicked into life again easily carrying them both backward. Hermione tangled a hand through Pansy's short dark hair causing Pansy to instinctively do the same with Hermione's wild locks. 

However, the Slytherin wasn't fully at ease yet, and at first, Pansy tried to speak and grumbled and moaned something in shock and tried to push Hermione away again before letting her eyes flutter shut in defeat and leaning into the aggressive kiss. The soft little moans and breathy panting she drew from the Slytherin made Hermione tremble with excitement and a blissful joy welled up inside her.

Hermione kept her arms and legs wrapped around Pansy tight holding her in one of her famous death gripes that people on the other end of hugs from Hermione often complained about. However Pansy wasn't complaining now and Hermione kept up her fierce snog. It was a fair while until the pair grew rather breathless and Hermione finally pulled back and let the shellshocked Slytherin recover. Hermione threw her hair over her shoulder and let out a satisfied sigh looking extremely pleased with herself and the obvious effect her boldness had on Pansy. 

She took in the sight of the unusually quiet and very still Slytherin who was just stood there panting slightly, in a dreamy haze blinking uncertainly at Hermione before moving her hands under the witches backside to help keep a hold of her as she stayed wrapped around her middle. Pansy's eyes swam with a mix of glee and a little bit of fear and Hermione felt her heart sink a little as Pansy looked down at her chest unable to keep looking at Hermione.

Hermione couldn't seem to get Pansy to meet her eye again even though she tilted her head down a little and tried to grin at the Slytherin, to force her to look at her but she seemed lost in her own little world. Hermione bit her lip and was about to climb off Pansy but suddenly caught sight of herself and the Slytherin in the mirrors to their right and turned to stare at the sweet reflection. 

Hermione had never really felt sexy till she saw her sudden confident smile and body language in that reflection, strong thighs wrapped around Pansy who was watching her with a look of giddy admiration and a lot of disbelief now that Hermione hd turned her head away. Hermione tried to turn her head to quickly catch Pansy's eye now but the witch hurriedly looked down at the floor and Hermione frowned. Pansy was never this coy about anything, what was going on? That had been the only proper kiss they had ever shared of any length, what if Pansy hadn't actually liked it? Was that the problem?

'Am I...a bad kisser?' Hermione worried her heart rate increasing again. This was all getting oddly rather awkward for them both which was surprising to Hermione as they had done far more intimate things to each other before so why should a little heated snog get them all shy? 

Again, Pansy was never shy and if anything was rather overconfident in most situations and Hermione was also headstrong and never shied away from letting people know what she was thinking, so why were they both so quiet now. Finally, a voice spoke to clear the air and a great wave of relief washed over them both.

"Say something then...or do I have to possess one of you and make you talk! You two are so frustrating!" Myrtle cried from her spot on top of the cubical wall where she was now making it look like she was sitting atop it swinging her legs as she looked down at the two witches.

"You're... rather heavy Hermione...you want to cut down on those deserts," Pansy said, at last, breaking the silence letting out a little grunt as she gripped Hermione tighter and held her up a little higher on her waist making it seem like it was a great deal of effort holding the Gryffindor. This display made Hermione narrow her eyes at the witch who was ruining their tender moment with her usual nonsense and trying to make light of everything. Pansy quickly spoke again to remedy Hermione's annoyance at the jibe.

"Oh, I'm only kidding...I needed to say something to break the tension....just...What...what was that? You think because you're late you can just pounce on me like that...and I'll forget all about it? Well think again" Pansy managed to ramble in a mostly sarcastic fashion meeting Hermione's gaze at last and pulling herself out of her dream-like daze.

"Hermione's not actually late at all, she's been standing outside pacing up and down muttering to herself about all the lovely things she has to say to you," Myrtle said grinning ear to ear before Hermione could speak to defend herself.

"She's been what?" Pansy asked furrowing her brow looking from a confused Hermione to a beaming Myrtle.

"How did you know I was there?" Hermione asked biting her lip trembling with anxiety eyes widening as she wondered just how much Mrytle knew.

"Well I am a Ghost you know, we can see and hear things most can't...now hurry up and confess Hermione! I'm not going to take you two playing games with each other any longer so just hurry up! say it! let it all spill out!" Myrtle said in a high shrill voice that was strangely amused and annoyed all at once before cackling and doing more twirls through the air in giddy excitement as she bounded away from the top of the cubicle.

"What's she going on about?" Pansy asked holding Hermione tighter to her than ever, as the Gryffindor was opening and closing her mouth unable to find the words a third time that evening.

"Oh come on! Keep that up any longer and you're jaws liable to drop off, just speak up already!" Myrtle cried crossing her arms in the air looking moody and sulky now.

"Why...why are you dropping me in at the deep end like this Myrtle! This stuff is hard you know!" Hermione retorted suddenly tearing her eyes away from Pansy and glaring at the Ghost. It was easier to shout at Myrtle than to speak with Pansy at that moment.

"Well, If I leave it up to you two to get together properly on your own I'll be waiting till your both as dead as I am! Right, I'm off maybe if I'm not here you can lay it all bear!" Myrtle said before cackling again and flying straight towards a sink and dive bombing straight into the plug hole and disappearing her laughter echoing through the pipes before fading away.

"Oh so nows the one time she decides to give us some privacy," Hermione grumbled freeing herself from Pansy grip and standing back from the witch before crossing her arms frowning deeply. Pansy had to give Hermione a small poke on the shoulder before she would turn around to face the rather very confused Slytherin. 

'This was it then, no way out now thanks to Myrtle and her big mouth, let's do it, Hermione!' The Gryffindor thought before trying to speak as Pansy tried to do the same and the pair spoke over each other comically.

"So I've been thinking," They blurted in unison, both grinned at each other at the cute accident before rolling their eyes.

"You're always thinking, that's your trouble Hermione," Pansy said sighing and Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Whereas you don't think often enough," Hermione said sarcastically and Pansy pouted for a second before giving Hermione a playful shove unable to fight a small grin off her lips.

"Quite the duo aren't we," Pansy said taking Hermione's arm and leading her over to the darkened corner of the bathroom that housed a small bench and sitting down with her

"Indeed," Hermione said simply. taking a deep breath before speaking again.

"Sometimes feels like were characters in a tragic love story...Romeo and Juliet or something...you know with us being from opposite houses forbidden to even look at each other?" Hermione said with a chuckle and Pansy snorted.

"Didn't think there was much 'love' in our story...lot of teasing and fighting...and there's no strap-ons in Romeo and whatsherface is there?...aren't we more like... Slytherslut and Gryffinwhore?" Pansy suggested and Hermione groaned at the return of those nicknames.

"Had to ruin it didn't you...those names make us sound like tacky comic book characters in some trashy erotic superhero nonsense written by a fifteen-year-old!" Hermione grumbled hitting Pansy a slap on the knee.

"Well I'd read it...lot less stuffy than some old Shakespeare nonsense. Bet there'd be loads of violence and shagging!" Pansy said smirking knowing just how much she was winding up Hermione about one of her favourite muggle writers whom they'd discussed on occasion during their nightly patrols.

"There's plenty of violence and shagging in Shakespeare thank you very much!" Hermione snapped and Pansy just snorted again

"I think we're getting a little off course here Hermione...don't we have other things that need addressing," Pansy said crossing her leg and leaning back against the cold bathroom wall turning her head to look at Hermione who nodded.

"So...I guess you want to know why I just leaped on you right? What happened to all those rules you love so much Granger? That's what you're thinking right?" Hermione asked and Pansy shrugged acting casual.

"Well...probably because I screwed up didn't I? in the library this evening... I kissed you again...gave you the wrong idea...being found like that, I just was scared everything was going to come to an end... so I thought 'what the hell'... let's give her one goodbye kiss something to remember me by eh?" Pansy said in a rather jovial lighthearted manner making Hermione grit her teeth in annoyance.

"Pansy, I'll jinx you in a second if you don't get serious! That was never a goodbye kiss...you said to meet you here a few seconds after it!" Hermione said shaking her head and Pansy sighed.

"Always the details with you isn't it....oh alright so I wanted to kiss you and...I broke the rules and we've both been breaking them for ages and now... here we are....so what are we going to do about it?" Pansy asked sitting up straight now her humorous tone disappearing.

"We could just tear up the rules...do what we want, how we want to," Hermione muttered shifting a little closer to Pansy on the bench making the Slytherin give her a small grin before also sliding closer to the Gryffindor closing the distance a little.

"Forget everyone else?" Pansy asked a whistful smile on her face.

"Anyone who doesn't like it isn't worth remembering I reckon," Hermione said softly reaching her hand slowly toward Pansies.

"Golden girl of Gryffindor wants to break all the rules eh?.... Whatever have I done to you?" Pansy said chuckling and Hermione rolled her eyes while still inching closer to the witch.

"Oh please...I was breaking rules long before you came along Pansy...just goes to show you don't know me as well as you think you do," Hermione said softly a cheeky glint in her eye as she, at last, made contact with Pansy's hand that was resting on her thigh that was moments from grazing Herrmiones own skin now.

"You're infuriating," Pansy sighed longingly.

"Ha! look whose talking!" Hermione said her heart rate picking up faster than ever, so deadly close to Pansy now. 

"You're a naughty witch when you want to be Hermione Granger," Pansy said smiling as she let Hermione take her hand fully and squeezed the witch gently before biting her lip as Hermione leaned in ever closer for another kiss.

"You have no idea..." Hermione said in a rather sultry tone her lips just grazing Pansys. This kiss was tender and slow not like the heated snog from earlier it only lasted a few seconds and when Hermione pulled back and let her eyes open she saw Pansy still had hers shut her cheeks reddening.

"Pansy?" Hermione asked in a coaxing tone and the witch opened her eyes again at last.

"Sorry...just needed a moment that was...well..." Pansy rambled shifting around a little awkwardly her voice almost cracking.

"I thought it was pretty great too," Hermione said moving to rest her head on the Slytherins shoulder. They stayed like that in perfect silence for a time hands still joined and Pansy moved to lean her own head on Hermione's.

"So what now then...we just go about the castle arm in arm from now on? Snogging in between classes, shagging in the great hall at dawn? Screaming 'I love you' at each other from the highest turrets?" Pansy asked sarcastically giving Hermione a little nudge to make sure she hadn't slipped off into sleep.

"You're hilarious you are..." Hermione said shaking her head and Pansy just smirked at her.

"Well what are we doing then...we can't just let everyone know, out of nowhere...can we? those Gryffindors won't let you have a moment's peace," Pansy muttered bitterly and Hermione frowned but quickly shook her head.

"Well...now that you mention it...I actually spoke to Ginny this evening...and..." Hermione was cut off as Pansy spoke over her flying off on one immediately.

"Bloody knew that ginger saw something...is she already having a go at you? is she blackmailing you? I knew those gingers were no good, well they won't get away with this!" Pansy cried moving to stand but Hermione grabbed her and firmly forced her back down onto the bench.

"Would you kindly shut up and listen to me! Ginny did nothing of the sort and yes... she did hear us and was a little surprised but she was really very supportive, in fact she's why I'm here at all...telling you how things are going to be from now on," Hermione said and Pansy just sat blinking at her in surprise.

"So...she told you to just march in here and snog me eh?" Pansy asked a small grin creeping back onto her face.

"Not her exact words...'go get your witch' was how she put it," Hermione said and Pansy seemed delighted at that but her face soon fell as she spouted more questions.

"What about Potter and the other Ginger...they'll not handle it surely?" Pansy asked and Hermione shook her head again.

"I think Harry will listen to Ginny and me too...Ron might need some convincing but eventually, they'll both get it...and then everyone else will too and if they don't they can get stuffed I'll see whoever I like! Honestly, I'm more worried about you and those Slytherins...Malfoy and his goon squad," Hermione muttered darkly and Pansy laughed.

"Oh I can handle those idiots any old time...you were seriously worried about them? Give me some credit Hermione I'm not a strong dullest but I can fight and besides I share a dorm and all my classes with the brightest witch in our year...um second brightest," Pansy corrected herself about Daphne upon seeing Hermione's shocked expression.

"You mean Greengrass? She'd back you up would she?" Hermione asked a little snappily a tinge of envy in her voice. Pansy had to hold back laughter finding it cute how deep Hermione's rivalry with Daphne actually ran.

"Daph loves me would do anything for me," Pansy said sighing happily exaggerating quite a bit as Hermione crossed her arms.

"Well, maybe you should go get her to patrol with you then.." Hermione said gritting her teeth and Pansy quickly grabbed the witch's arm and held her close.

"Oh calm down...she's my friend I was only teasing now if you don't have any more worries about me and my safety from my fellow housemates I think its time we got back to the heart of this matter," Pansy said and Hermione nodded taking another deep breath and turning to finally get the other thing she had planned to say out at long last.

"If we're going to do things properly now...then I want you to come with me to Slughorns next dance before Christmas...that's how we can let everyone know whats going on...I'd thought about us maybe keeping everything to ourselves, that it didn't matter if anyone else knew how I felt as long as you did...but screw it I want them all to see us...to know that your mine and I'm your girlfriend," Hermione said a determined look in her eye.

"I've never had a girlfriend before not sure I'll be much good at it..." Pansy said softly a hint of humor in her voice as Hermione pouted a little at the lack of seriousness in her tone. Hermione suddenly pinched Pansy's shoulder with her finger and thumb of her free hand.

"I'm baring my soul to you and you're trying to have a laugh...I swear Pansy...argahhh...mmhm" Hermione was cut off as Pansy stole a surprise kiss and took Hermione annoyance away in an instant. Again it was tender and unlike the brief pecks or harsh snogging and made Hermione's heart shake.

"You...you can't just do that every time you make me mad, you know..." Hermione muttered pulling back from Pansy trying to fight the delight off her face and failing miserably.

"It's sexy when you get all het up and serious Hermione, I couldn't help it....so a proper date then is it? alright, go on then lets hit this stupid dinner party thing...but I get to do that special thing to you afterward," Pansy said a devilish look in her eye.

"Merlins sake...what is it with you and my arse!" Hermione cried shaking her head but being unable to keep a smile from her face unable to feign outrage at what she knew Pansy was suggesting.

"Well...you can't see it the way I do...if you could you'd know why I'm so fond of it...its a damn crime you have to sit on something that lovely," Pansy sighed as Hermione blushed deeply.

"Do shut up! now come on then let's get to bed..and I mean 'my' bed," Hermione said moving to stand as Pansy looked rather dismayed as she was brought to her feet suddenly.

"Me...in Gryffindor tower?...a serpent in the lion's den? This is a bit too much too quickly Hermione?" Pansy gasped still being pulled along.

"You'd rather take me to the dungeons then...I don't mind being a lion in the snake pit," Hermione said grinning and Pansy snorted before managing to stop Hermione by dragging her feet a little.

"Well...no, okay I'll go to the tower but if we're caught you kidnapped me alright? But...hang on we never got to have any fun yet...don't I owe you from before? Won't we get heard by your dormmates if we have a little fun up there?" Pansy asked and Hermione chuckled.

"As eager as ever...but I'm a bit tired Pansy, can't we...just cuddle tonight... and Um...theres something else I want us to do... if you're up for it?" Hermione asked biting her lip and Pansy furrowed her brow.

"What's that exactly?" Pansy asked unsure where this was going.

"I'd like it if you...um...held my hand...all the way back to the seventh floor," Hermione said looking at her feet shyly as Pansy snorted.

"Merlin is that all? I thought you were going to ask for a go with my strap or something...alright come on then Hermione....Myrtle will have to get a show another time," Pansy chuckled taking Hermione's arm and moving to get her book bag and head off out of the bathroom with the witch.

"You promised Myrtle she could watch us tonight? I never agreed to that...and hey... what's that..." Hermione pulled away from Pansy and moved to the cubicle behind her noting something on the inside of the wall that caught her eye in the dim light.

"Hey! don't go in there! that's...um...nothing to do with me anyway, whatever it is!... Myrtle probably did it," Pansy rambled at first trying to block Hermione's path but getting easily shoved out of the way as Hermione moved inside the cubicle igniting her wand with Lumous.

"Ha! I thought I saw my name...'Hermione Granger loves it up the...' I most certainly do not!" Hermione read the graffiti trailing off in outrage her face burning red hot as her teeth clenched. Pansy slowly backed away from the cubicle and tried to tiptoe towards the door.

"Right, you are so dead Parkinson," Hermione said spinning around from the graffiti and glaring at Pansy who froze on the spot and swallowed hard.

"That wasn't me...and not like it isn't true...not that it matters...hey! what are you doing give that back!" Pansy cried as she snatched her book bag away from Hermione who was trying to wrestle it from her.

"Strap. Now." Hermione said in her strictest bossyboots prefect tone and Pansy fell still and nodded seeming to lose her will to stop what was coming, she'd wanted this after all hadn't she?

"Be...be gentle?" Pansy asked softly handing over her book bag as Hermione withdrew the large purple strap and licked her lips a positively predatory look in her eye.

"Now we'll see who likes what where," Hermione muttered to herself unzipping her skirt and casting aside her robes stepping into the harness. Before grabbing Pansy by her tie and pulling her into the cubicle and slamming the door shut. Pansy looked terrified and deeply aroused all at once and moved to assume the position she'd made Hermione take many times before.

"Shame Myrtle's not here...she'd love this," Pansys sighed before letting out a grunt as Hermione hiked up her robes and skirt and gave her backside a slap.

"Don't worry missing one show won't kill her," Hermione said smirking and Pansy cackled.

"Oh, she does jokes now too?...I like this new Hermione," Pansy said before gasping in pleasure as the cold air hit her slick quim as she'd felt Hermione hook her thumbs into her knickers and hurriedly pull them down to her knees. 

*****

"Alright this is Myrtle's bathroom, you wait here I'll make sure everything's okay," Ginny said to the countess who stopped in the last portrait before the bathroom door which was a group of wizards in a tavern playing cards and drinking.

"Get that horse out of here" One wizard cried and the countess turned around and headed back to the other side of the frame giving Ginny a farewell.

"I'll talk to you when you get back to that Portrait of the quidditch stadium! Good luck dear I hope all that moaning and groaning is this Myrtle you spoke of and that those two aren't fighting each other," The countess said before trotting off and Ginny moved over to the bathroom door swallowing hard as she too heard the panting moaning and grunting from inside.

'This sounds bad! maybe they're beating each other senseless' Ginny thought, in a mad panic pushing open the bathroom door quickly and stopping dead in her tracks as the sounds she'd heard became a lot clearer.

"Oh that's it, now slap my arse and tell me you love me.... Gryffinwhore," Pansy Parkinson grunted from inside one of the stalls and Ginny had to cover her mouth with both hands and bite down on some of her fingers to stop herself from bursting out laughing. Ginny slowly backed out of the room and closed the door gently. Before running away from the bathroom as quickly as she could before her laughter overwhelmed her.

"So they're alright then? getting along just fine dear?" The countess asked as Ginny reached her again a few minutes later red-faced eyes watering from all the laughter.

"Oh, just a bit yeah..." Ginny said before setting herself off cackling again and making to head up the grand staircase to Gryffindor tower before she got caught by Hermione or another prefect.

'Oh I can't wait till I get to ask her how things went in the morning," Ginny panted as she smiled ear to ear leaving a confused Countess to follow along behind her from portrait to portrait once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay and not too messy or nonsensical :) Should I stop here or do people want to see Pansy and Hermione go to slughorns party? let me know! I think i'll write a few short Bellatrix one shots to get in the mood for doing something longer and maybe Bellamione focues next month. anyway thanks again for reading remember comments and kudos keep me going so leave some if you have time! bye for now :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Pansy have an awkward but sweet lie-in together in Gryffindor Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it takes me so long to update these days, I just struggle with inspiration and getting time recently. I hope people aren't put off by slow progress. This story seems to be going on longer than Planned...I had meant to make this chapter the final entry where Pansy and Hermione reveal their relationship to everyone by attending Slughorns Party together...however no such luck. My brain had other ideas and instead, we got whatever this chapter is...so a random fluffy slice of life I guess haha I hope it's entertaining even if it doesn't move things along all that much and is kind of short but it's seemingly as far as I could get this month. 
> 
> I hope next time we'll get to the Party and I can conclude this little Novella. I think my next work will be updating my Luna/Bellatrix short story as people seemed to respond well to that but first I want to also try my hand at a new fictional world with A short mass effect femslash fic with Female commander Shepard and Aria T'Loak. Just for a little change, I hope my readers don't mind me doing something other than Potter for a little moment haha. That should be out mid-August...then I will try to have my Bella, Luna chapter done for September.
> 
> Anyway enough rambling on you go and enjoy this nonsense, please don't be too harsh if it wasn't great. :)

"Tell me again..." a voice panted breathily, Hermione wasn't sure if it was hers or someone else's, if it was a dream or a memory all she knew was her heart was soaring.

"I love you," Hermione mumbled into her pillow sleepily in response to the sweet needy voice.

Hermione rolled over gently, still somewhere between sleep and the waking world a faint smile on her lips. Had her bed always been this comfortable and soft? She felt full to bursting with warmth and tenderness, all stress and worry had seemed to melt away and nothing but bliss remained. Hermione lazed for a time and tried to recall why she was this enamored with life and the world all of a sudden. Why had all her troubles vanished from memory and why did she feel as light as air?

'What was it now...did I do particularly well on a test recently?...finish a tricky essay? No...something else...someone else...' Hermione's hazy blissful mind, at last, shouted the answer at her in delight in the form of a smiling short-haired sassy Slytherin whose image filled her mind and Hermione's eyes shot open as she gasped out a name softly.

"Pansy!" Hermione said in an excited whisper like a small child who had just awoken on Christmas morning and recalled the date in a mad rush of elation, feeling completely awake in an instant. Hermione reached out and felt around haphazardly for Pansy her heart sinking as she didn't appear to be in the Gryffindors bed at all, never the less Hermione kept pawing around next to her in a vain effort to locate her lover.

'She must be here? I can still smell her perfume, Hemlock...faint, but its here! I can't have just imagined all that can I? No...Did I just dream all of it?...she did come back here with me didn't she? Pansy?' Hermione thought sitting up frantically searching around her bed her heart thundering in her chest as her anxious mind drove her wild. It felt like only a mere five minutes ago that Hermione had tiptoed with Pansy hand in hand upstairs to the Gryffindor girls dorm having snuck into the tower together. It had definitely happened, Hermione vividly recalled having Pansy stand a little bit behind her when they approached The Fat Lady so the portrait would not question Pansy's green and black Slytherin tie. 

"P-pass...password," A yawning Fat Lady had muttered her eyelids drooping heavily such was the late hour of Hermione and Pansys return to Gryffindor tower.

"Flubberworm," Hermione said confidently holding her head up high as Pansy stayed behind her back leaning into her a little to hid her Slytherin colours just as planned, while cutely resting her chin on Hermione's shoulder and grinning devilishly at the Fat Lady who didn't seem to notice there were two people in front of her.

"On you go Miss Granger....try not Patrol so long next time," The Fat Lady said stifling another yawn before swinging open.

"See told you it would...ah hey!" Hermione hissed in annoyance as Pansy had pinched her bum before scrambling through the portrait hole ahead of Hermione in a cheeky and rather rude fashion.

"Get a move on woman, we can't be standing around here all night," Pansy had chuckled disappearing into the common room followed by an irate Hermione.

"Hang on slow down, anyone could be in there, let me check first, Pansy!" Hermione had whispered harshly trying to catch up to the witch before she hit the main common room but not being able to catch her arm in time.

"Oh relax no one's here... it's bloody four in the morning told you no one would be up," Pansy said as she had begun dashing around the common room touching everything she could and drinking in the sight of this total forbidden part of the castle for Slytherins.

"Put that down, it's Nevilles," Hermione said sternly grabbing away Neville Longbottoms Remembrall and setting it back down on the reading table Pansy had lifted it from.

"Alright don't get so touchy...though I do like it when you tell me off Hermione, makes me feel all funny downstairs...combine that with all this sneaking around and being in such a dangerous place...I might just have to tackle you onto this sofa," Pansy said a sly smile creeping onto her lips as she tenderly placed her hands on Hermione's hips before giving a slightly more forceful pull to bring the two of them nose to nose.

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't keep a small grin from her face no matter what she tried and Pansy giggled.

"Aha...I know that look...you want another tumble too," Pansy said leaning forward and kissing at Hermione's cheek.

"You're unbelievable Pansy Parkinson," Hermione sighed shaking her head again trying to deny how much she enjoyed this treatment.

"Oh, you know you love it, witch," Pansy said before nibbling Hermione's earlobe.

"Listen...no, Pansy stop, we really need to hit the hay, the sun will be bloody rising soon, Imagine if Ginny or someone comes down here and finds you bent over the sofa and me behind you just...just thrusting away," Hermione said exasperatedly while gently pushing Pansy off her.

"Hey now, it's my turn to do the thrusting....and that Ginger can watch if she wants but she can't join in," Pansy said sarcastically as Hermione rolled her eyes again and took the laughing Slytherin by the arm and made to lead her upstairs before they were discovered. Hermione stopped at the foot of the stairs as sudden questions jumped into her mind and she felt rather curious and couldn't help but ask. A hopeful looking Pansys face lit up as she clearly assumed Hermione had changed her mind and wanted to have a bit of fun on the sofa after all.

"Yes?" Pansy asked excitedly as Hermione opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself before trying again.

"Well...um...just as you mention...ahem, 'thrusting'...well I was wondering..." Hermione trailed off her cheeks beginning to glow as Pansy took her hand and squeezed gently to encourage Hermione to keep going, her features less jovial now and more curious mixed with a clear concern for Hermione's sudden nervousness.

"You can tell me anything, you know that don't you? so...um...go on spit it out," Pansy had started sweet and sincerely and appeared to shock herself partway in at how soft her voice was so halfway through she returned to her more joking light-hearted self. Hermione's heart swelled and she did her best to ramble out the rest of her rather embarrassing question.

"Well..it's just, was I...er...was I any good?...you know earlier? Back at Myrtle's...only, I've never used the strap before and wasn't sure if I'd gotten a proper rhythm down or, if you were comfortable or...stop giggling!" Hermione snapped suddenly as Pansy couldn't keep a straight face.

"Sorry, hey! don't slap me...I didn't mean it...this is just a funny conversation to be having with Hermione Granger....Hermione Granger who is now my girlfriend and still worrying about receiving high grades in everything," Pansy said stopping her laughter and pulling Hermione close to her again as the pouting Gryffindor let a faint smile spread across her lips again.

"Anyway relax, You were pretty great...I mean, what you lacked in technique you more than made up for with enthusiasm...I'll give you a little more instruction next time...I'm sure you'll leave my legs shaking even longer. I mean once I taught you how to give proper head you were a grandmaster in no time," Pansy said before snorting and receiving another playful hit from Hermione.

"Just for that, I'm going to make sure you can't walk right for a month the next time we go at it," Hermione said before taking a still chuckling Pansy's hand and leading her slowly upstairs and into the Gryffindor girls dorm.

They'd stealthily undressed and slipped into Hermione's bed soon after suppressing their laughter and doing their best to shift around as little as possible so the springs of Hermione's mattress wouldn't alert Parvati and Lavender. There was some light bickering as they got settled and Pansy did her best to tangle her legs together with Hermione's claiming, it'll keep us lovely and toasty'. Hermione had allowed for this little entanglement to go on and couldn't help smiling as she saw where Pansy intended to lay her head for the night.

"Um...what are you doing? There's a perfectly decent pillow right there?" Hermione had asked in mock annoyance as Pansy had laid her head down on Hermione's chest, sighing blissfully.

"You're softer and more comfortable, nighty night Hermione," Pansy muttered happily before giving Hermione's chest a small peck with her lips. Hermione had let her eyes close and placed an arm around Pansy, mumbling her own, 'Goodnight' as she lay back and sank down into her pillow almost instantly slipping off. It had been a long night for the two of them and they'd both had a rather vigorous work out in Myrtle's bathroom after all. Being nursed to sleep by Pansy's warm breath lightly caressing her skin and the witches short dark hair gently brushing her neck Hermione had thought she could have stayed like that for a thousand years.

So where had Pansy gone now? Had she gotten up early and already snuck out of Gryffindor tower? The idea made Hermione clench her teeth, they'd promised to lay around in bed together most of Sunday morning until Lavender and Parvati would leave then Hermione had plans to borrow Harry's cloak so that she and Pansy could make a quiet exit. 

While they were planning to reveal their courtship to everyone soon they both agreed making a dramatic entrance arm in arm at Slughorn's final party before the end of term would be an amazing way to do such a thing. Well, Pansy had been more into the idea than Hermione who'd gotten a little anxious about the whole thing as it was suggested to her while she and Pansy had snuck up to Gryffindor tower after their shenanigans in Myrtle's bathroom.

"I..don't know Pansy...all those eyes on us the whole evening... won't it make the party awkward? Shouldn't we let everyone know a few days before so they aren't all gawking at us while we dance and we can just relax and enjoy our evening?" Hermione had asked as Pansy shook her head.

"Oh wheres your sense of theatricality babe? Imagine it, the two of us, strolling into Slughorns office in our gorgeous gowns, you in...well some form of pink I imagine...and me in a spellbinding emerald green, we stop for a kiss under the mistletoe and then we dance, eyes locked on each other...the crowd unable to barely contain their excited chatter...oh we'll be the heart and soul of the evening," Pansy had sighed dreamily as Hermione shook her head this time and couldn't help raising a doubtful eyebrow at the idyllic scene Pansy was painting.

"I had no idea you were so...'sentimental' Pansy...also excuse me, 'Babe?'" Hermione snorted raising her eyebrow further still at the causal way in which Pansy had slyly slipped that pet name in there.

"Yes, babe.. it's one of the girlfriend perks, right? I get to call you babe...and you can call me darling or sweetheart or my goddess...or something cute like that," Pansy said giving Hermione a peck on the cheek before snorting with laughter herself.

"I'm not calling you darling....I might start calling you 'Pans' I suppose," Hermione said furrowing her brow as she thought over the pet name as Pansy's face grew stern.

"Don't even think about it, babe! I'm not being compared to kitchen utensils every five minutes...what's the matter don't you like babe?" Pansy groaned pouting a little as Hermione chuckled.

"I...like it well enough...so long as you only use it when we're alone...alright...darling," Hermione said her cheeks reddening a little as she made the admission and sarcastically dropped one of Pansys suggested pet names that made the Slytherin grin.

"Fair enough...now come on, let's get to Gryffindor tower I'm so excited to see inside the lion's den! oh, and we can make more plans for this party...by the way, if you aren't comfortable we don't have to wait till then to tell everyone about us," Pansy had said taking Hermione's arm and pulling her closer resting her head on her shoulder. By the time they'd gotten to Gryffindor tower, Hermione had come around on the idea of wowing everyone at the party by showing up with Pansy and they'd hurriedly slipped up to bed.

'Please don't have run off,' Hermione thought, feeling more pained than angry this time as she continued feeling around for Pansy in her bed.

"Pansy! Pansy?" Hermione hissed desperately almost falling out of bed as she leaned too far over in her wild search for her lover.

'Would she really bloody run off at the crack of dawn on me? She could have been caught! That little serpent I'll...' Hermione didn't get to finish her ill-tempered bitter thoughts about how she might punish Pansy for presumably running off as a still half-asleep voice mumbled something from behind the Gryffindor making her jump.

"H-Hermione...what are you do-argghhh" Pansy was cut off as Hermione accidentally spun around too quick in shock and bashed Pansy on the nose with her elbow. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth in horror at what she'd done as Pansy cried out in pain.

'Why didn't I search the other side of the bed first?' Hermione groaned internally, feeling like a prize idiot. 

"Ahh, hey! what's that for! owwwww!" Pansy hissed eyes watering in pain.

"Oh, Merlin no...Pansy are you alright?" Hermione whispered biting her lip as she rushed to Pansy's side trying to get a good look at her nose to make sure she wasn't bleeding.

"No I'm bloody not! you tried to break my nose...here was me thinking you might wake me up with your head between my legs but no silly me, I get casual violence," Pansy said through gritted teeth holding the bridge of her sore nose before moaning in pain once more. Hermione was deeply relieved when she saw there was no blood and an apologetic remorseful smile formed on her lips.

'Why do I have to so gormless and clumsy sometimes...oh, look at my lovely Pansy,' Hemione thought, giving herself an internal mental scolding before setting about trying to explain herself.

"I'm so sorry...I woke up and...and...you weren't there, or I thought you weren't, I was scared...that maybe, I dunno..that I'd dreamed everything about last night...or thought maybe you'd run off back to the dungeons," Hermione confessed throwing her arms around Pansy who at first tried to shake her clumsy girlfriend off but soon rolled her eyes and hugged the witch back unable to fight a grin from her lips.

"You really think I'd do a thing like that? Then when you realise I'm still here you just hit me wack? That's charming that is," Pansy said sarcastically putting on an exaggerated pout but clearly finding Hermione's panic rather sweet by the look in her eye. Hermione looked deeply regretful as she pulled back from the hug but kept her arms around the witch.

"I didn't mean to, honestly," Hermione said leaning forward again and gently pressing her lips to the tender bridge of Pansy's nose to kiss the pain away. Pansy let her eyes flutter shut as she enjoyed the sensation.

"Don't think you can get around me that easy with all this lovey-dovey stuff...I'm going to get my strap out from my book bag as soon as I feel more awake and then we'll see about forgiveness," Pansy said smirking at a bemused Hermione when she finally opened her eyes again.

"We were at it hours last night...and you're already recharged and ready for round two?" Hermione asked chuckling shaking her head both mildly scared and in awe of the witch's stamina and endurance.

"Absolutely...I thought having a girlfriend meant at least a forty percent increase in the amount of shagging I'd be engaged in. Besides I think I gave you a little too much control last night letting you wield my strap and everything...it's clearly gone to your head and now you think you can just get rough with me any old time you please. Well, it's not on Hermione Granger, I'm going to remind you who the daddy is around here," Pansy said grabbing Hermione rather firmly around the middle and pulling her close again as she kissed at Hermione's neck and collar bone.

"'The daddy'?" Hermione asked snorting which earned her a little nip on her ear from Pansy.

"Yes, I'm still in charge here Granger...Merlin one go with my strap and you get delusions of grandeur," Pansy said sarcastically as Hermione frowned a little.

"I was hoping we could share, now that we're together properly, couldn't it become 'our' strap?" Hermione asked biting her lip hoping Pansy was just playing with her as she truly couldn't imagine not getting to go to town on Pansy as she had done last night again. Hermione enjoyed letting Pansy have her way with her but she also found she had a taste for being in charge herself and would like it if things were evened out a little between them. Hermione couldn't help but think back to Myrtle's bathroom and how much she'd enjoyed herself.

Hermione trembled with pleasure as she recalled collapsing flat aginst Pansys back, panting her name her legs spasming as the Slytherins warm wet walls had seemed to clamp down and squeeze the strapon which Hermione had no idea up till then was enchanted to feel like an actual part of her flesh and blood. It had been quite the shock and gave her all manner of blissful sensations and an immediate keen interest in ensuring she would get to use the wonderous purple toy more often. It felt so very real, Hermione thought this must be how it felt to have actual 'wizard parts' The strap on even appeared to simulate a wizards climax and Hermione had almost passed out as she'd felt her slick arousal from her own pulsing quim be spilled from the strap into Pansy's depths.

"Merlin I just..I just came like a wizard? Didn't I? Did you know this thing could do that? Pansy what if you get pregnant?" Hermione had panted semi-delirious from pleasure and mild panic as her senses slowly came back to her. Pansy had simply cackled as the pair uncoupled and began righting themselves, cleansing themselves with a spell to freshen up and cool down as Pansy finally explained herself after she was done laughing.

"Oh yeah because I'd buy a strap with an impregnation enchantment on it and repeatedly use it on you without telling you, wouldn't I? Merlins sake you are such a muggle brain sometimes...It's only for effect Hermione relax...though I guess I could look into a model with those other enchantments if you like?" Pansy offered sarcastically as she'd pulled up her knickers and Hermione had hit her a playful slap on the arm. Hermione was brought out of her reverie about that sweet, lusty, hot, sweaty evening as Pansy finally answered her question about sharing the naughty object in question.

"Oh, Yes, 'our' Strap is it?...that 'I' paid for with 'my' money and that 'I' own because it's 'mine'," Pansy said giggling as Hermione pouted and looked rather very sulky.

"Oh come on, I was only playing Hermione, we could maybe take turns and get to know what each of us likes from the other...Only If you let me..." Pansy was cut off as Hermione spoke over her in mild irritation.

"Let me guess...if I let you play with my arse," Hermione said exasperatedly as she rolled her eyes, her mind jumping to the one place Pansy always seemed to have a strange fascination with.

"Oh...I was going to say if you let me take you to lunch in Hogsmeade next week before Slughorns party...but free reign on your arse? That is much better," Pansy said licking her lips and a groaning Hermione reached behind Pansy and grabbed up her pillow starting to beat the Slytherin around the head with it.

"Hey! watch my nose!" Pansy cried wrestling with Hermione playfully for the pillow, the pair descending into laughter.

"Hermione? You alright in there?" A sleepy voice muttered from the left side of Hermione's four-poster bed in response to the racket the Gryffindor and Slytherin had wound up making. Hermione and Pansy fell deathly still in each other's arms both swallowing hard.

"Um...sorry...was... Having a nightmare Lavender. I thought there was...um... a snake in my bed," Hermione rambled in a high shakey voice giving a nervous laugh to assure her dorm mate she was okay spouting the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, I was wondering why you were thrashing around so much....that sounds awful...hey do you want me to get you a cup of tea or anything...and I could cast that dreamless sleep charm on you, I've been practicing I don't even set fire to anything now!" Lavender said enthusiastically and Hermione's heart began to pound as she heard footsteps heading toward her bed. Pansy looked at Hermione with pleading eyes and Hermione hurriedly spoke up again to hold Lavender off.

"No, please Lavender, don't worry about me, I'm completely fine now... I'd just like to get some rest if you don't mind...in fact, I might have a bit of a lay-in today. Could you tell Pavarti not to bother waking me either? I'll probably be down a little later today? Um...thanks for looking in on me and everything...bye now" Hermione said desperately as Pansy bit her lip and crossed her fingers.

"Hermione Granger having a lay in?...wow, I must be the one dreaming now," Lavender laughed but she thankfully seemed to stop her approach toward Hermione's bed and walked off to the other side of the dorm no doubt to speak with Parvati. Pansy leaned up and stole a kiss from Hermione before laying back down suppressing a giggle at the stunned look on the witch's face.

"Sorry, it just really hot when you lie to people, Hermione, you should've been in my house," Pansy said a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Oh shut up...that wasn't real lies...just little white ones," Hermione said in a harsh whisper blushing deeply and giving Pansy a little slap before they lay side by side again facing each other.

"'There's was a snake in my bed?' Really?" Pansy inquired jokingly a moment later raising an eyebrow at the line Hermione had dropped to Lavender.

"Well, I had to say something...and I find its always best to give a hint of the truth when trying to...um..." Hermione got a little flustered as she tried to phrase her explanation and Pansy chuckled again.

"The word you're looking for is 'lie'," Pansy said in a little sing-song voice making Hermione pout as she realised she had been trapped and had to admit it was still lying even if it was only white lies.

"Alright, you win," Hermione muttered giving a smug Pansy a playful shove.

"Admitting defeat...that not very Slytherin like behavior...it doesn't really jell with the rest of stuff you've done that could justify you being in my house," Pansy sighed as Hermione narrowed her eyes at the witch.

"What stuff? I've never done anything remotely Slytherin like in my entire life..." Hermione said trailing off as a number of past incidents did actually push themselves to the front of her mind and the Gryffindor cringed internally as she recalled she' disclosed a few of them to Pansy during night patrols on more than one occasion.

"Well, you did curse that snotty Ravenclaw who's always chasing after Cho Chang to have the word 'sneak' scarred across her face for the rest of her life after she betrayed you....very spiteful, very sexy...very Slytherin," Pansy said putting an arm around a frowning Hermione and drawing her closer to her.

"That was a very fair form of retribution...anyone would've done the same," Hermione said defensively shifting about awkwardly as Pansy's smile widened.

"Then there was the time you kept that nosey bitch Skeeter trapped in a jar for two months while she was in beetle form...that's rather demented....even if that sack of Hypogryiff dung did deserve every second of it," Pansy chuckled as Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to find a way to excuse this action but Pansy had already moved on to another example of Hermione's supposed Slytherin streak.

"You also lead that horrible old dried up toad Umbridge into the forbidden forest to get absolutely annihilated by a herd of furious centaurs," Pansy said growing visibly excited and a tad aroused now as she spoke of Hermione's wilder deeds and squeezed the witch close to her before slowly dropping her hand to Hermione's backside to caress it. Hermione was a mess of confusion and alation as she tried to think of a way to rationalise her actions and also stop herself from growing too fond of the affectionate attention Pansy was showing her due to them.

"Well...that last one was an accident I didn't know the Centaurs would show up and carry her off...I was trying to lead her into the path of a giant...um..." Hermione trailed off as she realised she was incriminating herself even further.

"Oh, and that's so much better than a heard of centaurs? Like a giant would crush her like an old tin can," Pansy began to laugh heartily and Hermione quickly covered her mouth.

"Would you be quiet someone will hear, Merlin," Hermione grumbled taking her hand away as Pansy bit her lip to silence herself her eyes still swimming with glee, however.

"Don't try and swerve the subject at hand...oh wait! that's another move straight from the Slytherin playbook! Ha! Just admit it you'd have suited my house just fine Hermione," Pansy said as Hermione blushed deeply and tried to stammer a final defense but couldn't manage it and so slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Well...if I'm honest...the sorting hat did throw Slytherin at me as a suggestion as it saw I was somewhat clever and rather ambitious, may be willing to go further than others would in order to achieve success...but it still wound up putting me in Gryffindor so I must belong here," Hermione said furrowing her brow as she thought things over Pansy still caressing her with her free hand gently planted her lips to her forehead.

"Of course you belong here..I was only playing...you're rather soft-hearted for a true Slytherin, always wanting to solve the problems of others even when they don't want you to... little miss house-elf freedom fighter," Pansy chuckled as Hermione felt herself swell with pride at the comments but tried to keep her face neutral. 

"So what now then...we just lay around cuddling till lunchtime or...I could go down on you and then you could...." Pansy was cut off as Hermione suddenly looked like she'd remembered something very important from nowhere and reached over the side of the bed and searched around under it for a moment before producing a great deal of parchment.

"Actually I was thinking it was high time you corrected these essays using some of my notes," Hermione said beaming at Pansy who groaned deeply and began to pout.

"Not bloody homework...Hermioneeeeee," Pansy cried, petulantly turning around and burying her face in the pillow in protest as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"This stuff has to be finished...you've been getting such good grades since we started studying together I think you should keep it up...and maybe if you're good...cross all the T's dot all the I's...We'll see about a reward...that could involve my...'ahem' going down....," Hermione said trying not to burst out laughing as Pansy was seemingly cured of her idleness in a flash and grabbed the parchment from Hermione at lightning speed.

"Well come on then Hermione...what I'm I fixing first...just don't sit there give me some notes we haven't got all day...your dorm mates could be back anytime!" Pansy said hurriedly taking out her wand and casting Lumos to better see what she was doing as the curtains of Hermione's four-poster bed were still closed. The pair got to work and with Hermione's aid Pansy has soon finished her editing in no time and ready for her reward. Just as Pansy was moving to lay back on the bed spreading her legs as Hermione leaned over with a positively hungry look in her eye a voice jolted the pair out of their skins.

"Hermione? Parvati said you were still in bed something about a bad dream? I thought I'd come check on you budge up I'm coming in..oh...you..." Ginny Weasley trailed off her cheery lighthearted voice disappearing as she was met with the sight of almost nude Hermione advancing on equally almost nude Pansy Parkinson.

"Me...morning Ginger, " Pansy said simply a bit of steel in her voice as she narrowed her eyes at Ginny who didn't seem to appreciate the tone and started back with a similar disdain as she was receiving. Hermione swallowed hard and tried to think of a way to defuse this situation. This was going to be tricky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it okay? I hope so, thanks again for reading. Comments and kudos keep me writing please leave some if you have time bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Pansy struggle to keep their relationship secret until Slughorns Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait, having a few fics on the go at once is tricky, not sure why I put myself in this position lol Well anyway managed to get another chapter of this pansmione fic finished it's not perfect and I'm a little worried about it being a bit messy but thought I just had to get this updated before people got annoyed with me. I think there's some fun fluff and stuff in there and it might be pretty entertaining dont be too harsh if it wasn't for you haha
> 
> Also, Sorry that Pansy and Hermione just barely get to the party in this but I found it was hard to write another Party scene after I've done so many in the past I was thinking about ending it here but if people do want more I could still maybe update in the future as I do enjoy having a space to write these too. Anyway comments and kudos help me keep writing so leave soem if you have time!

"So this is the nightmare serpent eh?" Ginny said narrowing her eyes and smirking at Pansy. Pansy still had a cocky grin on her face and was content to lay uncovered on the bed bold as brass. This was in stark contrast to Hermione who had covered her ample bosom with her arm and was looking beyond affronted at this situation, her cheeks burning as hot as the sun. Hermione looked from Pansy to Ginny her mouth opening and closing as she tried to think of anything to say that could resolve the tension from this situation.

"There's only one nightmare around here and I'm looking at her," Pansy said before sticking her tongue out at Ginny making the redhead roll her eyes. Hermione groaned internally why did Pansy always feel the need to goad people, the fact it was the firey and ill-tempered Ginny Weasley just made it even worse.

"Honestly Hermione she's the 'one'? Really? I know you explained it to me and I'm happy you're happy but Merlin..." Ginny said giving Pansy a dismissive look before grinning wickedly as Pansy looked ready to snap back again. Hermione finally found her voice as a spark of annoyance ignited her own temper.

"Oh stop it you two!... Ginny could you turn around, please! As for you stop winding her up, remember she's the reason I was able to tell you how I felt in the first place?" Hermione was pleading her voice a tad high at first but her tone turned a little strict and firm as she saw Pansy and Ginny ready to trash talk each other awhile longer. However, Ginny did let out a sigh and turned her back, shaking her head as she finally noted Hermione's glare and saw Pansy close her mouth and hold her tongue.

"Sorry, I know this is your business, I shouldn't pry any further or judge...and It's not like I keep meaning to discover you two or anything," Ginny said with a chuckle that had Pansy narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"Now you mention it, It's rather peculiar how you keep managing to drop in on our alone time uninvited Ginger! first the library, then when we were at Myrtle's I swear someone else was there before running off! I heard the door open and someone laughing and it sure as Merlin wasn't Myrtle. Now here you are again. Admit it, you're desperate to join in eh? Realised witch love is where it's at and Potter can't keep you satisfied? Well find your own witch Hermione's mine," Pansy said before snorting with laughter sounding mostly sarcastic but there was a hint of actual accusation to her voice underneath. Ginny was about to spin around her wand appearing in her hand in a flash as she clearly didn't take kindly to Harry being brought into this but Hermione grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No, I won't tell you both again! Honestly, you're so childish, the pair of you cut it out. Ginny go wait by the door and as for you put on some clothes!" Hermione said giving Ginny a push toward the door before rounding on Pansy and tossing her up her school shirt. Both Ginny and Pansy withered under Hermione's strictest bossyboots tone and firm Prefect demeanor. Though Pansy did let a tiny of grin cross her face as she searched around for her bra clearly being somewhat fond of receiving a dressing down from her girlfriend.

"She sure is something isn't she Ginger," Pansy said in an affectionate tone brushing some of Hermione's wild locks back off her face behind her ear after she was done buttoning up her shirt. Hermione tried to maintain her sour moody face but there was a hint of delight in her eyes at the sweet gesture from the Slytherin.

"Well at least there's something we can agree on," Ginny said from over by the door her back still to the pair as they got dressed. Pansy frowned deeply as she watched her girlfriend get covered up further and further and sighed longingly.

"What about my reward, I was so looking forward to it," Pansy said sarcastically pouting and folding her arms. Hermione rolled her eyes at first but she did find the petulant display from Pansy semi-cute and couldn't help leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"Just means you get double the reward down the line somewhere," Hermione said pressing her lips to Pansy's earlobe for a second causing the girl's breath to hitch as she was caressed by her warm tickling breath.

"Well, that's only fair after all, babe," Pansy said at last moving to stand up and pull on the rest of her uniform.

"Merlin weren't you two at it most of last night and now you're all over each other again already?" Ginny said chuckling and shaking her head again.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to understand how shagging witches works, Ginger seeing as you're with Potter....its more of a marathon than a sprint with us, right Hermione?" Pansy said giving Hermione a sly wink and a playful nudge. The blushing Gryffindor stuttered and tried to ramble a reply but Ginny thankfully cut in.

"Hey quiet you two, do you hear that? Someone on the floor below is getting a right talking too I think?" Ginny said suddenly turning around again to look at Hermione who strained her ears to listen hearing something that sounded like raised voices before grabbing her wand and casting a hearing amplification charm.

"What is this doing under your pillow exactly Miss Vane? Love potions are banned, as I'm sure you're well aware, that's a week's detention! No! save it, Miss Vane, I don't wish to hear any excuses," Professor McGonagall said snappily. Hermione's heart began pounding as she quickly dispelled the amplification charm getting up and wringing her hands anxiously.

"McGonagall! she's doing a bloody surprise room inspection, a sweep looking for contraband, she must be working her way up through each dorm!" Hermione hissed in a rapid whisper.

"What do we do?" Pansy said hurrying to fix herself up as best she could and standing up biting her lip.

"Um...um...oh Harry's cloak is all the way over in the boy's dorm...oh..." Hermione who was normally quick on the draw was drawing nothing but a blank at the moment as she realised the core of her previous plan to sneak out of the tower with Pansy had just been tossed out the window. If Only McGonagall hadn't shown up she could have easily run over to Harry's dorm and borrowed the cloak but that wasn't an option any longer.

"Get under the bed! Oh, don't look so upset little serpent like you must spend half her life on her belly!" Ginny said grinning wickedly as she rushed to Pansy placing a hand on her shoulder and pushing her downward. Pansy glared up at Ginny eyeing her suspiciously but she did make to get under the bed, though it was evident she didn't like it, not one bit.

"Wait!" Hermione called suddenly rushing to Pansy and dropping to her knees next to her cupping her face in both hands and administering a slow gentle kiss that had Ginny clearing her throat awkwardly and saw her become rather interested in the floor all of a sudden.

"Ahem...not to rush you two but a very angry head of house is on her way right here right now couldn't save that stuff till after we sort this?" Ginny asked but Hermione and Pansy were too wrapped up in each other in a moment of tenderness to listen.

"We'll be okay," Hermione said reassuringly, pulling back smiling at a now very smug-looking Pansy who looked past Hermione's shoulder up at Ginny with a devilish grin who just rolled her eyes. 

"I know, you can get us out of anything wonder witch," Pansy said softly turning back to Hermione winking at her.

Hermione got up and set about tidying her area of the dorm making sure there was nothing McGonagall would pull her up for as Pansy made to duck under the bed but stopped for a moment to glare at Ginny again her cocky-ness fading for a moment.

"If this is some kind of trick to ruin my uniform...or if you give us away...you'll regret it Ginger muff," Pansy said before crawling under the bed, Ginny hit her a poke in the backside with her foot for the unnecessary name-calling.

"Pipe down tiny tits and less of the Ginger or maybe I will doss you into McGonagall," Ginny said sarcastically and hurried off leaving a spluttering and enraged Pansy under the bed cursing under her breath.

"Mine are bigger and...and far prettier than yours...tell her babe!," Pansy managed to cry eventually as Ginny snorted and made to help Hermione get organised.

"They're absolutely stunning, now please do shut up...darling," Hermione said rolling her eyes at the fact Pansy was more concerned by this minor slight from Ginny than the impending inspection from the Gryffindor head of house. An inspection that could lead to McGonagall discovering Hermione had snuck a member of another house into Gryffindor tower and lead to weeks of detentions or worse yet expulsion!

Hermione tried not to think about it too much and did her best to help Ginny rush around the four-poster bed making it neat and tidy and look like Hermione had been up for hours.

"Okay, let's just sit down on the bed...and pass me that Charms book...I'll say I was tutoring you?" Hermione suggested and Ginny nodded grabbing the book Hermione pointed to in the pile by her bed and scrambling back to her. Ginny laid down on her front getting comfortable making it look like she'd been there awhile just as she and Hermione began discussing a repelling charm and making sure Ginny knew how to do it in case McGonagall demanded a demonstration.

"Repelling charm yeah I know that well enough," Ginny said nodding confidently and kicking off her shoes letting them fall off the side of Hermione's bed and bring her feet up behind her trying to look as at home as she could.

"Great, that'll work I'm certain..." Hermione trailed off and let out a gasp as Pansy grabbed her ankle from under the bed to get her attention.

"Hey what are you doing Pansy be quiet get your hand out of sight, you have to..." Hermione was cut off again as Pansy spoke over her.

"Look at your bedside table its my bag!...our Strap is falling out of it! Old McGonagall will flip if she finds something like that...or pass out from embarrassment...Merlin, we'll all probably pass out from that!" Pansy whispered desperately and Hermione bounded to her feet. However, before Hermione could grab the bag and slide it under the bed and hide the Strap on and the rest of Pansy's things the door to the girl's dorm began to open.

Thinking on her feet Hermione drew her wand and aimed it at the purple strap on poking out of the bag and cast the first thing that came to mind, a transfiguration spell.

"A bloody aubergine? Isn't she going to wonder why you have a random eggplant by your bed?" Ginny asked in a fearful whisper raising both eyebrows in confusion as Hermione rushed back to the bed and sat down grabbing up the charms book again.

"It's the first purplish thing that came to mind...the original object must somewhat match what you want to transfigure it into for it to work effectively," Hermione said before rapidly fixing her face into one of concentration and looking down at her book as McGonagall entered the dorm.

"Oh hello, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley too. Last time I checked you were not a sixth-year dear, what's your business up here if I might ask? Just visiting Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall calmly asked casting a suspicious eye over Ginny and Hermione who did their best to look surprised to see her.

"Hello Professor, Hermione's just helping me with this repelling charm, I kept messing it up last time I tried in class," Ginny said putting on her best innocent face. McGonagall looked rather unconvinced as she pursed her lips before glancing out the window at the bright sunny day outside and took a few steps towards Lavender's bed clear intent on starting her inspection there.

"I'd expect Miss Granger here to be locked up studying on such a fine day...but I'm pleasantly surprised at you Miss Weasley...shouldn't you and that young Ravenclaw friend of yours be out wandering the grounds chasing all manner of outlandish beasts that even Hagrid can scarcely believe are real?" McGonagall asked a hint of suspicion still clear in her semi-amused voice. 

"Luna's meditating at the moment Professor. Out by the lake and requires complete silence in order to strengthen her connection to elemental fire spirits who control the sun...or something I didn't quite follow all of it. Anyway that was me stuck for something to do," Ginny said sounding so convincing Hermione would have bet money Luna actually would be up to something as odd as what she described and knowing Luna she probably was. Professor McGonagall gave a rare chuckle as she looked through Lavendar's drawers and picked up a small box that Hermione recognised from Fred and Georges shop in Diagon Alley. This could be trouble Hermione thought hoping Lavender wouldn't think she was the one who told McGonagall about whatever it was.

"That young Lovegood is quite the witch, I hope you are still looking out for her? It's so nice to see some inter-house co-operation," Professor McGonagall said eyeing the little box she'd picked up with a stern gaze.

"Yeah we do our best to keep her out of trouble, don't we Hermione? You're all about inter-house co-operation yourself If I recall," Ginny said a little sarcastically clearly alluding to her relationship with Pansy and giving Hermione a nudge urging her to speak as she had been noticeably quiet for too long. Though Hermione shot Ginny a dangerous look for trying to joke around in such a dire situation she did answer.

"Yes, absolutely always happy to ah...mingle with the other houses....um what's that you've got there Professor," Hermione said changing the subjet hastily trying to keep her cheeks from glowing red and drawing unwanted attention to herself from McGonagall.

"Some mad concoction from those brothers of yours Miss Weasley...something about lurid daydreams...that will have to be confiscated and if you see Miss Brown let her know I need a word," Professor McGonagall said frowning disapprovingly before making her way over to Parvati's bed starting another search for banned items.

"We'll let her know Professor," Ginny said trying to suppress her laughter at what McGonagall had discovered sharing a devilish grin with Hermione who was also semi amused.

"Now what on earth is this?" Professor McGonagall asked drawing from under Paravti's pillow a rather phallic-shaped looking wand which began to vibrate as McGonagall picked it up, making the older witch jump in surprise.

"What in the name of..." McGonagall began trailing off eyeing the object in bemusement. Hermione had a fair idea what it was but couldn't bring herself to say and felt so awkward and affronted that she'd rather like to crawl under her bed and hide with Pansy if she could. Still, Hermione didn't move and dared a glance at Ginny who also clearly knew what the object was.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is?" Hermione whispered out of the corner of her mouth trying not to move her lips too much.

"Oh it is...One of Fred and George's enchanted enlargeable vibrating dildo's from their new adult range, Parvati you saucy mare," Ginny whispered back to Hermione looking like she might die from holding back so much laughter.

"Um...I think its a neck massager Professor, those aren't banned are they?" Hermione said trying to stop her voice breaking as she lied for Parvati to spare her some embarrassment and hopefully make her head of house put the item away.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem but...No...but see here...aha. There's a 'Weasley's Wizard wheeze's' Logo on the bottom here...I'm afraid this is coming with me," Professor McGonagall said pressing the object into her neck to try it out casually. Hermione and Ginny almost lost it and had to fake coughing fits to disguise their giggles.

"Something the matter girls?" McGonagall asked stopping her ministrations with the vibrator and slipping it into her robes with the other confiscated items from her search.

"No," Hermione and Ginny said in unison trying to recompose themselves hastily as McGonagall now made her way to Hermione's bed and gave it a looking over.

"Well suppose I'll only find a legion of books over here as usual so I'll just be moving on then if...." Professor McGonagall trailed off as her eye was suddenly drawn to the aubergine sticking out of Pansy's bag at last. Hermione felt a bead of sweat break out on her forehead and shifted around awkwardly exchanging nervous glances with Ginny as the pair followed McGonagalls eye line.

"An eggplant, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's um...an Herbology experiment Professor," Hermione said quickly trying to keep her voice steady and look as calm as possible.

"Well not sure anything like that should be conducted outside of the Greenhouses but seeing as it's you Miss Granger I'll let it slide...this time, well good day to you both and remember if you see Miss Patil or Miss brown send them to my office," Professor McGonagall said casting one last appraising eye around the dorm before exiting.

Ginny got up and tiptoed over to the door listening for a little while as their head of houses footsteps disappeared upstairs to the seventh year girls dorm. When Ginny decided it was safe at last she finally burst out laughing and rushed back to Hermione who also began to snort with laughter scarcely able to believe they'd gotten away with it.

"Bloody close one...old McGonagall's going to enjoy herself tonight with that lot she's just confiscated eh? Lucky you got keeping your strap on," Ginny said before cackling as Hermione shuddered as a series of most unwelcome images involving her head of house forced themselves into her mind.

"Ew! Ginny, please be quiet...oh Merlin...I'll need to Obliviate myself in a second," Hermione said hugging herself and still looking a tad disturbed by her own imagination.

"We Gryffindors are pretty sex-mad huh?" Ginny said still chuckling and Hermione was about to respond when a sulky voice from under the bed got there first.

"Well that's certainly been my experience probably why I started dating one...still that might change if I don't get asked out from under here shortly," Pansy said sounding rather miffed and Hermione jumped up gasping as she realised Pansy was down there. The Slytherins presence had slipped her mind in all the relife at McGonagalls having failed to catch them out.

"Oh Sorry Pansy, you can come out now... let's get you downstairs, we'll grab some lunch and...oh Pansy," Hermione said covering her mouth to hide her grin as she witnessed the very dusty and cobweb laden Slytherin crawl out from under the bed a sour look on her face. Pansy got to her feet and crossed her arms glaring at Ginny who was looking anywhere but at Pansy desperate not to laugh. Pansy seemed to be daring her with her eyes to say something when she didn't Pansy finally spoke again.

"Not a single word Giner or I swear..." Pansy said before trailing off as Hermione moved over to her and gently began removing cobwebs from her short hair and dusting her down a little smiling at her sympathetically.

"Looks like we need to take a trip to the Prefects bathroom after we eat," Hermione said in a semi- suggestive manner grinning at a still pouting Pansy who did let a flash of excitement into her eyes.

"Yeah?" Pansy asked not meeting Hermione's eye still trying to keep up her sulky facade.

"You bet...you were so brave under there with all those spiders and everything," Hermione said leaning in for another kiss.

"You two are as bad as Lavendar and my brother put her down Hermione and let's get out of here before McGonagall comes back!" Ginny said sliding an arm between the snogging witches and separating them while shaking her head exasperatedly.

"You are so jealous Ginger just admit it," Pansy said smirking before moving to get her bag.

"Yes, I'm very very jealous now hurry up," Ginny said rolling her eyes and dragging Hermione to the door and checking the coast was clear before waving a frowning Pansy over to join them.

"Our Strap..it's not stuck like this is it?" Pansy asked looking rather horrified at the prospect as she pushed the aubergine down inside her bag to hide it before zipping it up.

"I'm sure Hermione can buy you another one now be quiet," Ginny hissed leading Hermione and Pansy out of the dorm and tiptoeing downstairs.

"Don't worry Pansy It'll wear off in an hour or so...I'd never permanently transfigure something with such....sentimental value," Hermione said taking a hold of Panys hand and winking at the Slytherin who was grinning ear to ear now.

"I love you so much," Pansy said sighing.

"Oh pass me a bucket," Ginny groaned before moving further down the stairs to scout ahead leaving a giggling Pansy and Hermione behind her.

"Alright, you two everyone's still at lunch common rooms empty let's get out of here!" Ginny called and arm in arm still trying to hold back laughter at their rather strange yet delightful escapade Hermione and Pansy hurried downstairs to join Ginny and stealthy exit the common room.

*******

"Oh, are we allowed to swap ties? Ginny will you swap with me?" Luna Lovegood asked in a nonchalant manner as she joined Hermione and Ginny at the Gryffindor table in the great hall seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Hermione and Ginny looked at her in confusion and the Ravenclaw simply reached for Hermione's tie and held it up. Hermione nearly choked on her ham sandwich. The tie was the green and black of Slytherin and not the red and gold of Gryffindor that it most certainly should have been. Hermione let out an anxious squeak and hurriedly batted away Luna's hand and covered her tie as Ginny began to laugh but soon stopped after a glare from Hermione.

"Ow," Luna said simply in a rather vacant voice pouting a little and looking rather quietly offended at this treatment.

"Oh Sorry Luna...it's just there's been a bit of a mix up here...people can't see me with this tie," Hermione said pleading with her eyes for Luna to not be upset with her. The Ravenclaw immediately returned to her normal carefree demeanor and grinned sweetly at Hermione nodding her head to show she understood.

"Nargle's stole your tie and you had to borrow someone else's, that happens to me rather often, it can get quite annoying actually," Luna said furrowing her brow frowning and Ginny snorted with laughter.

"Oh, quiet Ginny!..I must have lifted Pansy's tie by mistake we were in such a rush. What do we do?" Hermione said still covering her tie and looking to Ginny for a suggestion.

"Might be a good idea to warn Tiny..." Ginny said smirking, calling Pansy by half of her new nickname the redhead had bestowed upon the witch earlier and nodding toward the Slytherin table. Pansy was currently explaining her long absence to Daphne Greengrass, who appeared to be concerned with how dirty and dusty Pansy's uniform was. Thankfully it seemed no one had noticed Pansy was wearing a Gryffindor tie as of yet at least.

"Quick does anyone have a quill and some parchment?" Hermione asked looking to Ginny and then to Luna. Luna nodded enthusiastically and reached up the sleeve of her robes and withdrew a rolled-up sheet of parchment and a self-inking quill, with a large pink feather. Hermione looked at the girl in grateful confusion and took the items quickly and got to work writing a hasty note.

"What where those doing up there?" Ginny asked chuckling and reaching across the table to affectionately tussle Luna's hair.

"I always keep spare...never know when you might run into someone who's autograph you want, Imagine if Stubby Boardman showed up one day and you had nothing on you, wouldn't that be a terrible shame," Luna said fixing her hair after Ginny had messed it up a little and smiling quaintly at her friend who was grinning ear to ear at that response.

"Oh yes can't think of many things worse than that...hows that note coming, Hermione? Best hurry up Daphne is looking to be losing patience over there," Ginny said turning back to the bushy-haired witch who was just adding the finishing touches.

"Pansy, we've taken each other's ties by mistake, hide it under your shirt and meet me outside so we can sort this!" Hermione read before rolling up the note.

"P.s Ginny has much nicer tits than you ha ha," Ginny said before taking a drink of her tea and Hermione hit her a kick under the table.

"Not funny," Hermione snapped and Ginny reached down to rub her sore shin still chuckling.

"Okay, calm down Hermione, sorry I'll stop...um... so how do you get the note over to her without everyone seeing," Ginny asked biting her lip getting more serious now.

"I'll do it, it won't be as strange as a Gryffindor walking over to the Slytherin table," Luna said taking up the note casually and skipping off before Hermione or Ginny could stop her. Luna hadn't really appeared to know what was going on exactly but as ever was eager to help out her friends.

"No, Luna wait! Oh, how will Pansy know its a note from me and not some nonsense you're dropping on her what if she just scrunches it up without reading...Luna?" Hermione hissed but the Ravenclaw was too far away too hear and was with Pansy and Daphne in no time.

It was an agonising minute or so for Hermione and Ginny watching as Luna handed the note to Pansy with very little conversation seeming to pass between them. Pansy looked at the note and then at Luna seeming very confused indeed, Luna then gave her a small wave and skipped off again cleverly not heading back to Ginny and Hermione but instead heading out of the great hall. 

'Well, she has the wit to know better than to come back to us...good job Luna...I guess,' Hermione thought nervously trying not to bite her fingernails as Pansy turned the parchment over in her hands eyeing it suspiciously.

Hermione felt her heart racing as Pansy finally opened the note under the table out of sight of Daphne who looked rather irate and semi annoyed there conversation had been interrupted herself. Pansy's face dropped after a few seconds and she hurriedly stood up making an excuse to Daphne and also heading out of the great hall removing and stealthily tucking Hermione's tie into her robes. Pansy glanced at Hermione and Ginny as she left and signaled them to follow her with a sly wink.

Hermione waited thirty seconds after Pansy had left and then moved to get up hiding Pansy's tie in a similar fashion to the Slytherin.

"Come on let's go!" Hermione whispered and she and Ginny left trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

The pair found Pansy easy enough, she was stood by the stone steps that led up to the grand staircase with Luna close by humming a tune to herself. Pansy was eyeing Luna nervously and keeping her distance but her face lit up when she saw Ginny and Hermione rushing toward her.

"Here quickly before anyone sees, I have no idea how Daphne didn't clock I had the wrong tie," Pansy said passing Hermione's tie back to her and taking her own back in turn.

"Luna what did you say when you handed over the note, did Daphne ask you anything," Hermione asked as she fixed her Gryffindor tie back into place.

"Oh I just told Pansy she dropped the parchment earlier, I think Daphne knew something else was afoot...you two are so very obvious," Luna said matter of factly grinning at Pansy and Hermione who both looked a little worried.

"We are?" Hermione asked looking to Ginny a little accusatorily even though she was addressing Luna.

"Don't look at me like that I didn't tell her anything," Ginny said giving Hermione a little slap on the arm for thinking otherwise.

"You didn't need to Ginny, the longing looks across the great hall, the blushing cheeks, the sly glances in the corridors, you and Pansy are so very easy to read," Luna said bluntly still smiling.

"Guess we're rumbled then," Pansy said sighing though she didn't look all that upset truth be told and actually seemed amused as she moved closer to Hermione who was a little more troubled by Luna's revelation that she knew they were clearly together.

"What about Slughorns party...aren't you upset it won't be our big reveal anymore?" Hermione sighed leaning back against the cold stone wall as Pansy did the same though slid an arm around the Gryffindors waist to pull her close in a comforting manner.

"I don't appreciate that tone Hermione Granger you speak as if you think just because I figured you two out that I must have run around telling everyone else, well i'd never do something like that thank you very much," Luna said a little fiercely looking mildly offended and Hermione couldn't help snorting along with Ginny and Pansy who also found a bad-tempered Luna to be rather cute and not all that frightening. Luna seemed to find this reaction agreeable herself as just went back to smiling and humming her little tune to herself a moment later.

"Well then I guess, we're still on for Saturday night...you're still going to meet me in Hogsmeade to hire a gown? If you bring Ginger and Potter along I can bring Daphne and she can take...she can take...." Pansy's plan ran out of steam as she realised she hadn't a notion who Daphne was interested in.

"I could keep Daphne company I might even ask her to the dance," Luna said suddenly shocking everyone else around her.

"You were invited to Slughorns party Luna?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Again with that tone Hermione Granger, I shall go off you soon if you don't learn to heed me," Luna said sighing.

"Slughorn definitely invited you though? You didn't just invite yourself, Luna?" Ginny asked grinning at her friend and Luna nodded.

"I helped get in contact with an old school friend of his who'd done an interview for Daddy in the Quibbler, some kind of important Quidditch commentator he was most anxious to reunite with him so I helped. After that, he said I was welcome to attend every one of his get-togethers from then on. I was going to go with Ginny and Harry but I don't think I'd like to impose on them so I guess I should ask Daphne she seems rather sweet," Luna said dreamily her eyes glazing over a little as she recounted this tale.

"Well that would help us keep her distracted while Hermione and I picked out some dresses...but Daphne can be a little...she's... it's rare that she takes to new people and I'm not sure she's even interested in witches...though I've never seen her appear interested in any wizards either come to think about it," Pansy said furrowing her brow.

"It can't hurt to ask, even if we only go as friends" Luna said before skipping off back into the great hall leaving Pansy Ginny and Hermione behind in a state of shock.

"Wait... yy-ou can't just s-skip up to her and...and...can s-she?" Hermione stuttered turning to look at a bemused Ginny.

"Oh give her a chance, Luna's actually very charming...as long as she doesn't start up with some rot fang conspiracy stuff Daphne might be keen enough," Ginny said sounding confident in her friend.

"Please be kind to her Daph," Pansy said biting her lip.

A torturous five minutes went by before Luna at last skipped back out of the great hall and back to the group a wide grin on her lips.

"She said she'd love to go to the party and will meet me in Hogsmeade on Saturday to pick up some gowns from Glad Rags, she was rather very shy and stumbled over her words, it made me feel all fuzzy inside," Luna said simply Hermione Ginny and Pansy looked deeply relived and pleased for Luna at the same time. Hermione tried to offer her congratulations but didn't even get her mouth opened before Luna spun on her heel walking towards the great front doors of Hogwarts looking to be heading outside into the grounds.

"Going to worship the sun again?" Pansy called after her chuckling and Luna stopped abruptly and turned around giving Pansy a reproachful look.

"Why's she giving me the evil eye...that's what you told McGonagall earlier I heard it?" Pansy whispered to Ginny who just shrugged.

"Don't be ridiculous woman...I only worship the sun elementals on Wednesdays," Luna said her voice harsh to start before becoming more serene again as she corrected Pansy before skipping back on her merry way outside. Leaving Ginny Hermione and Pansy to burst out laughing.

"She is something else," Pansy said moving to take Hermione's arm.

"She's amazing," Ginny said a little defensively unsure of Pansy's joking tone.

"Relax, I meant it in a good way Ginger," Pansy said sincerely and Ginny softened her expression nodding.

"Anyway now that we've avoided disaster yet again...I think it's time you and I headed to the prefects bathroom and I got cleaned up and received my reward," Pansy said pressing her lips to Hermione's cheek for a moment. Hermione grinned but said nothing for a few seconds letting Pansy get a little impatient and start tugging her up the steps towards the grand staircase.

"Pansy, stop I want you..." Hermione didn't get to finish as Pansy rudely cut in.

"I want you too," Pansy said sarcastically still trying to pull Hermione upstairs.

"Let me finish, I want you to go back in there and check on Daphne make sure she doesn't get too suspicious about the note maybe say it was from a Professor wanting to discuss late homework or something...then in about an hour or so...come and find me in the prefects bathroom," Hermione said feeling her cheeks go a little pink at the excited gleeful look Pansy was giving her.

"Note from a Professor eh? Pretty sly Granger...I'll make a Slytherin out of you yet...well see you later then, bye Ginger muff try not to trip on the way up the stairs," Pansy said winking at Ginny before heading off. Ginny gave her a rude hand gesture which made Pansy snort with laughter and caused Hermione to grab her hand before anyone saw but otherwise Ginny took the nickname better than usual. 

"She is so lucky she makes you so damn happy Hermione or I swear I'd kick her arse all over this castle," Ginny sighed and Hermione gave the witch 'oh please try to get along, for me?' look. Ginny nodded and turned to head upstairs and Hermione joined her giving one last little wave over her shoulder at Pansy, missing the witch again already.

As Hermione headed back to Gryffindor tower with Ginny feeling incredibly excited for Saturday her nerves about letting others know about herself and Pansy seemed to fade. The way Hermione figured it was that if Luna was anything to go by a few people could probably already tell they were seeing each other and it hadn't seemed to be the source of much drama at all.

"We're we really that blatantly obvious?" Hermione asked chuckling as she climbed the stairs to the seventh floor.

"You were about as subtle as Fred and George when they bid farewell to Hogwarts last year with that firework display," Ginny snorted and Hermione felt her cheeks burning but said nothing and turned her head away to smile to herself, looking forward to her afternoon bath with a certain Slytherin.

********

"Well have you been thoroughly rewarded yet, Miss Parkinson?" Hermione asked bringing her head back above water and brushing some foam from her face as she looked up into the blissful and spent expression of her girlfriend. Pansy still had her fingers loosely curled through Hermione's damp locks and at present seemed to be able to utter nothing more than a few shakey sighs and satisfied little groans. Merlin how Hermione had loved how she'd so desperately clutched at her hair, Hermione greatly enjoyed such commanding treatment.

"Hmmm...that was...what did you do to your tongue? I mean...wow!" Pansy moaned still keeping here eyes shut squirming around in the afterglow of her climax. 

Hermione chuckled and tenderly freed herself from Pansy's weak grip on her hair kissing her hand before letting it fall lazily into the water with a soft splash. 

"Oh nothing, just a little charm I was working on...I'll fill you in later," Hermione said looking ever so pleased with the results of her little vibration charm experiment.

"You can fill me in whenever you want babe," Pansy said chortling still leaning back and letting her head lol to one side as she let out more little moans and sighs.

Hermione laughed and moved to lean back against the edge of the swimming pool sized bath they were currently sharing resting her head on Pansy's wet soft shoulder. Pansy still had her eyes closed and a goofy grin on her face as she turned her head to one side and gently kissed at Hermione's forehead. Hermione just leaned into her and enjoyed the reflection she saw of herself and Pansy in the purple water they'd chosen to fill the bath with.

As Pansy kissed at Hermione's cheek, the Gryffindor's breath hitched as she suddenly saw the mermaid from the stain glass window had lost her tale and had a perfect pair of human legs and was lying back on her rock her hand between those legs visibly stimulating herself. Pansy took little notice of Hermione's sudden stillness and rigid form and kept kissing as Hermione tried to give the mermaid a disapproving glare but as she saw the creature merely smile and wink at her Hermione's annoyance faded.

'Well I guess you can watch, it is your bathroom and we didn't exactly tell you not to stay,'" Hermione thought grinning as she felt a strange sort of pride that herself and Pansy had put on such a good show that they excited the mermaid.

"Do I get this treatment every time I finish homework assignments from now on?" Pansy asked hopefully, still smiling opening only one eye to gauge Hermione's reaction drawing the Gryffindor attention away from the stain glass window and its randy occupant.

"I need to see some high marks first before anything like this happens again, I mean I know we put locking charms on the door but other Prefects could figure those out if they really wanted we have to be careful," Hermione said lifting Pansy's arm and putting it around her shoulders snuggling up even closer to the Slytherin witch. Hermione was fine with the mermaid watching but wasn't keen on anyone else getting an eyeful.

"Um...yeah...locking charms," Pansy said jolting out of her stupor swallowing hard eyes suddenly wide open and Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.

"You did remember to charm the lock Pansy?" Hermione said a slight hint of irritation in her voice.

"I...Well...don't be mad...but you were just stripping off next to the bath...and well I always liked watching your bum as you take your knickers down...it's terribly hypnotic and I sort of...maybe forgot," Pansy rambled giving a nervous laugh unable to meet Hermione's steely gaze.

"You mean I've been going down on you all this time and...and Dumbledore himself could've just wandered in?" Hermione snapped slapping the water and splashing some harshly at Pansy.

"Well...I think Dumbledore has his own private bathroom somewhere why would he come here?" Pansy said and Hermione gritted her teeth.

"That's not the point," Hermione said grumbling to herself. Though she seemed annoyed Pansy noted the Gryffindor hadn't taken herself out from under her arm and was still content to lean into her so maybe she wasn't that upset at all?

"You're not really that angry with me are you?" Pansy asked putting on a mock pout and a sad little girl voice that had Hermione's mouth twitching as she fought off a grin.

"I'm bloody livid, furious, and...and sort of aroused...and really rather wet!" Hermione said trying her best to maintain her outrage but Pansy gave her look that said 'wet? um...have you seen the bath we're in?' and the pair started to laugh heartily.

"You enjoy the idea of getting caught then?" Pansy asked curiously when they had stopped laughing, feeling a little cheeky again now Hermione's tempered had cooled.

"Well...maybe a little...but let's not make a habit of being so exposed?" Hermione suggested and Pansy nodded before chuckling again as something amusing came to mind.

"What?" Hermione demanded giving Pansy a playful shove.

"Well it's just...were you...um...' aroused' when old McGonagall nearly caught us in your dorm this morning?" Pansy asked glee swimming in her eyes. Hermione looked affronted for a moment and then turned away muttering a response that Pansy didn't hear.

"Sorry babe what was that?" Pansy asked gleefully, nudging Hermione to repeat herself.

"I was maybe a tiny bit... wet..alright! It was mainly from Ginny having fully caught us...and we had been fooling around for a little while up to then so..." Hermione said through gritted teeth her voice going a little high as her cheeks reddened during this rapid explanation. 

"No need to be embarrassed Hermione we all have out little kinks. For example, I'd like to go at it with you on the back of a broom...in mid-air!" Pansy said biting her lip growing visibly excited as she mentioned this. Hermione simply stared at her mouth agape eyes a little wide.

"O-n-on a broom? How dangerous would that be?" Hermione questioned stuttering a little, going a tad pale getting nervous all of a sudden.

"Is that really that strange and out there?" Pansy asked worried she'd confessed something weirdly taboo by Hermione's reaction.

"Well no...I mean it's a bit...how would it even work...wouldn't we fall and just...I never was all that steady on a broom at the best of times...never mind trying to shag someone on the back of one," Hermione said shifting around awkwardly getting a little shy as she spoke about her fear of flying and dislike for heights.

"I would never let you fall if that's what you're worried about, besides we wouldn't even need to go that high. We'd just be a few feet off the ground, that would see me happy. Come on miss brave lioness, you've done things a hundred times scarier than that," Pansy said leaning close to Hermione and planting her lips tenderly to the girl's forehead. Hermione chuckled but shook her head not seeming fully sold on the idea.

"Oh no don't try and sweet talk me into this nonsense Pansy Parkinson, it won't wash!" Hermione said before giggling and Pansy sighed in a mock expression of sadness.

"Any other strange places you hope to shag me? That I might be willing to accommodate?" Hermione asked and Pansy's eyes lit up as many ideas clearly flowed into her head.

"Oh only about a million! The Hogwarts Express again but in one of those tiny bathroom stalls, A Professor's desk, The astronomy tower under a full moon..." Pansy seemed ready to go on and on but Hermione cut across her laughing.

"Wow slow down, you've given this a lot of thought I see! Seems it would've been quicker to ask you if there was anywhere you didn't want to have a tumble," Hermione said giving Pansy a playful shove, they began playfighting and bickering for a time as Pansy tried to sell Hermione on many different potential exploits. 

"Fine we'll put a full stop on the shagging in the great hall idea," Pansy said frowning as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What about you Hermione you must have some place special you'd like to have some fun?" Pansy questioned and while Hermione pursed her lips at first trying to ignore Pansy and withhold an answer she did break and confessed under Pansys eager and probing gaze.

"Well...I guess it's not all that different from yours, its rather basic but I'd really like to...have sex in the back of a car...I mean its probably really cramped and uncomfortable but it's sort of a right of passage for muggles and me being a muggle-born I'd like to try it once at least," Hermione said clearing her throat nervously and trying to keep her cheeks from burning as Pansy bit her lip excitedly.

"Oh I think we could pull that off easy...you do have a car right?" Pansy asked sounding rather hopeful.

"Well...my parents car...but we can't use that I can't drive yet and we're not doing something like 'that' in the drive way!" Hermione said her voice going a little high as she saw Pansy seemed to think by her expression that the drive way was perfectly fine location.

"Oh I think i'd be great...combine it with your little desire to almost get caught somewhere so public...anyone could see us walking by...oh my," Pansy said sighing happily and Hermione hit the witch a playful slap.

"Stop it, we'll wait till I have my own car then we can drive out to some romantic country lane and get busy the old fashioned way," Hermione said grinning as she saw how much Pansy seemed to love this idea too.

"Any other dreams I might one-day fulfill?" Pansy asked moving her eyebrows up and down suggestively in a comical fashion.

"Well...I do hope to one day have a job with a fancy office and my own desk...on which I might ah... shag my...ahem undersecretary," Hermione said trying to not burst out laughing as Pansy looked mildly outraged which was a shock coming from her.

"Who says it won't be you who'll be my undersecretary someday!" Pansy said her voice not holding as much genuine outrage as Hermione had feared and the pair began some more playful bickering and a quick tickle battle ensued.

Silence fell for a time after that and Pansy and Hermione just held each other close occasionally splashing some water at each other till Hermione brought up a burning question she'd been meaning to ask.

"Pansy?" Hermione said simply turning her head to look at the Slytherin directly in the eye.

"Hermione?" Pansy replied jokingly causing the Gryffindor to roll her eyes before continuing.

"When did you...when did you first realise you...you know... that you...wanted me," Hermione asked trying to keep her eyes locked on Pansys but looking down at the water after a few awkward seconds unable to manage it. Pansy looked rather contemplative for a moment before fixing her usual sarky grin on her face and responding.

"So just hitting me with all the small easy questions today then?" Pansy said shifting around a little uncomfortably but still keeping a smile on her face.

"If it's too soon for this kind of thing you don't have to say...I was just thinking..." Hermione trailed off as Pansy gave a small chortle.

"There she goes, doing all that thinking again," Pansy said sarcastically and Hermione looked a tiny bit miffed but soon let a grin creep back on to her face seeming to resign herself to not getting a proper answer when Pansy spoke again surprising her.

"It wouldn't be too corny to say it was the first time I set eyes on you on the Hogwarts Express would it?" Pansy asked her grin widening.

"Not only would it be corny, it'd be lies! First thing you ever said to me on the train was 'out of the way you buck-toothed frizzy-haired bog brush!'," Hermione said narrowing her eyes at a somewhat guilty looking Pansy.

"Nah that must have been someone else...Daphne or...tracy or someone..." Pansy said trailing off before sighing in defeat as it was clear she did recall doing such a thing. Hermione continued to give her a doubting look and Pansy broke.

"Well I meant to say, wow you have such a lovely toothy grin and your wild hair is so wonderful," Pansy said and Hermione snorted.

"Of course you did," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Okay...so I was a little bitchy brat to you at first wasn't I?" Pansy said frowning as Hermione squeezed her close with one arm.

"Only for the first...five and a half years or so," Hermione said grinning wickedly before smiling widely at the still semi-guilty looking Pansy who did also look a tad relived Hermione wasn't holding any real ill will about things.

"Well even though I was such a devious cruel little pest to you...I do distinctly recall thinking you weren't the horrible muggle-born harpy i'd pegged you as by the end of our first year. I know I was still rude and obnoxious to you on the regular but hearing about how you and Potter and that ginger had protected the school. Against all odds, at that, made an impression on me but I guess it wasn't until the next year when I knew I liked you, Hermione," Pansy said smiling sadly and Hermione cocked a curious eyebrow.

"You still seemed to hate my guts that year too?" Hermione asked curiously, very interested to hear this and Pansy shook her head.

"Well by then I was only being spiteful to you when Draco or the others could hear me. I kept trying to speak to you while you were on your own. Start a real conversation but it always came out as an insult no matter how hard I tried. 'Hello Granger' always became 'get lost Granger'. 'Wow you're so clever' was always 'you're such a little know it all!' I even tried to just walk up to you and take your hand once but only...I found myself pushing you out of the way instead. I'd try to ask you to loan me a quill and suddenly I was pulling your hair. Ask for help with a tricky bit of homework and instead I wind up throwing scrunched up parchment at the back of your head." Pansy said and Hermione couldn't help but smile as she recalled all these things.

Despite knowing she had wanted to slap Pansy silly at the time for those constant annoyances, they warmed her heart in hindsight. They all seemed rather juvenile and cute at the moment given this new perspective she was hearing.

"Anyway I'd begun to realise there was something about you, I was just drawn too, the bossy attitude, the need to always be heard and listened too. I wanted to slap you and kiss you at the same time. Then near the end of second year you got petrified and I cried all night, even snuck out and went to the hospital wing to demand that you 'wake up Granger!' who will I fight with if you're not here!" Pansy said her eyes growing a little damp as were Hermione's.

"You really did that?" Hermione asked sniffly holding Pansy closer than ever as the witch nodded and rubbed at her eyes giving a small choked laugh.

"Yeah, Pomfrey even came out of her office and forced me back to bed. 'Don't you dare climb in that girl's bed again, I catch you cuddling up with her, I'll be having words with Professor Snape! old bat I was in distress!" Pansy said as Hermione gave a small laugh of her own and buried her face in the girl's shoulder.

"When I was unconscious I was sure I felt someone there at times next to me holding my hand, Most of the time I'm sure it was Harry but there were times I do recall a faint smell of hemlock...I can't believe you didn't mention this till now," Hermione grumbled trying to blink back the rest of her tears.

"Well, just didn't seem like there was a right moment...I was so glad when you woke up, the best day of my life, aside from today...I'd rather you'd have run up to me and hugged me over Potter...but It was still wonderful seeing you back on your feet ready to annoy the life out of me again," Pansy sighed happily and Hermione chuckled. They were quiet again for time and this time it was Pansy's turn to ask a burning question of her own.

"What about you Hermione? When did you want to get my knickers off?" Pansy asked trying to be crass and lighten the mood. Hermione pulled back from the witch rolling her eyes before answering.

"The first time I felt like getting close to you was after all those long night patrols as prefects, you know when we'd bicker half the night get into scuffles accidentally wind up on the floor rolling around clawing at each others uniforms, I wasn't that surprised when at the start of this year we wound up getting off with each other after that strip poker game, still we tried to say that was only a bit of fun but then we always went back to grabbing each other on night patrol" Hermione said cheeks glowing again.

"Those were good times eh?" Pansy said chuckling.

" Yeah, Good times...I was trying to be gentle but appear furious doing my best not to actually hurt you but also not let you get up as it felt so damn good having you on top of me," Hermione confessed and Pansy simply beamed from ear to ear.

"Then eventually we started groping each other, grasping each other's hair, sticking our hands up each other's skirts tumbling into broom closets, fumbling around pawing at each other. so nervously at first...before it turned into so much angry fingering," Pansy sighed dreamily and Hermione snorted, her cheeks burning red hot but her heart was also fluttering.

"Remember what I said first time you put your hand down there, on night patrol? When we were in the middle of the thrid floor corridor?" Hermione asked already cringing as she recalled this event.

"No! Pansy! w-what if somebody comes?" Pansy held back her laughter before continuing "...and I said 'that's the whole idea Granger!'" Pansy began to cackle then and Hermione couldn't help but join her even as her face went red as a beetroot.

"You thought you were so smooth," Hermione said splashing some water at the Slytherin playfully.

"Well...I do moisturise quite often," Pansy said giving Hermione a wink and the Gryffindor rolled her eyes.

"Bitch," Hermione muttered affectionately.

"Skank," Pansy said softly in a sweet tone.

"Harlot," Hermione fired back tenderly leaning in close to Pansy's face to capture her lips.

"This conversation seems oddly familiar," Pansy said breaking the gentle kiss a few moments later.

"Our first kiss...after that time I finally let you use your strap on me," Hermione said chuckling eyes brimming with fondness at the memory.

"I wasn't too rough was I? I had a lot of pent up frustration to get out," Pansy said looking a tad guilty while still remaining mostly gleeful.

"I liked being put in my place now and again, I enjoyed it immensely...but I've been meaning to ask, for a witch who enjoys being the...ahem...'daddy' you didn't half spend a lot of time on your knees kissing my arse," Hermione said a little smirk forming on her lips.

"Yes...well...I guess part of me wanted to make up for how I've acted over the years...and you do seem to enjoy having me in such a position as I recall, no matter how much you protest about my love of your delightful muggleborn backside," Pansy said nudging a slightly embarrassed Hermione to goad a response.

"Well I won't lie...it's quite exhilarating having your former teasing bully lapping at your bum," Hermione confessed squirming around a little awkwardly in the water as she saw how visibly exited talking about this stuff was making Pansy.

"Anyway that's around the time I fell for you after that first kiss that we tried to ignore. We ah... couldn't keep our hands off each other after all that could we? and look at us now," Hermione said beaming getting the conversation back on track before Pansy got other idea's. Pansy just smiled back for a time seemingly to let her arousal fade away and then her face fell.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked getting a tad concerned she had said or done something out of line.

"Nothing...well, it's just I only realised now... after Slughorns party, when school breaks up for Christmas...you'll have to head home and I'll have to do the same. I'd really rather be with you this year, I kinda loved sharing a bed with you...it's going to suck to go back to having no one back to snuggle against," Pansy confessed and Hermione felt her heart shake as she'd had the exact same sentiments.

"Well I'll sneak you into Gryffindor tower anytime, McGonagall or no McGonagall and you can come to my home anytime you want my parents won't mind and..."Hermione was cut off with her wild and exciting plans as Pansy spoke over her.

"...But mine will mind. They'll mind a lot. If I tried to get them to show up in a muggle housing estate to meet my muggle-born girlfriend they'd throw me out of the house." Pansy said her face souring as she bitterly thought about her closed-minded parents.

"Suppose if I showed up at your estate with my muggle parents, they'd do the same?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer before Pansy nodded and slapped the water in cold fury causing a large splash that shocked Hermione.

"Well they can both buzz off I'm staying at Hogwarts this year...and I'll be with you...if you want?" Pansy asked her anger fading replaced by nerves as she wrang her hands awkwardly before being briefly blinded by water as Hermione jumped at her in excitement and threw her arms around her squeezing her for all she was worth.

"Of course I'll stay with you, my parents won't miss me for one year," Hermione said as Pansy squeezed her back.

"You know I love it when you get all brave Pansy...I'll make a Gryffindor of you yet," Hermione said with a little smug smile pulling back from Pansy who grinned at her devilishly.

"Is that so," Pansy said simply placing a hand to Hermione's hip caressing her tenderly and Hermione started nodding a seductive little look in her eye as made to lower herself back underwater again but Pansy stopped her having one last thing to clear up.

"Just a second...I-I don't really have 'Tiny tits' do I?" Pansy asked frowning a little, Hermione grinned and shook her head trying not to laugh finding it slightly amusing Pansy was still bothered by Ginny's teasing.

"No. they're the perfect size...for my tiny mouth," Hermione said fixing a seductive look back on her face and sinking below the bathwater again, a moment later Pansy's breath hitched as Hermione sucked one of her nipples into her mouth.

"Merlin I love you," Pansy sighed happily leaning back and closing her eyes settling in for round two brefily extending an arm behind her and feeling around blindly for her bag and retrieving her purple strap a sly smile spreading across her face.

"I always wanted to do this in the bath," Pansy muttered to herself letting Hermione continue her ministrations heart pounding as she got ready to wield her favorite toy once more. Unfortunately, her mind being so occupied Pansy once again let the door locking charm slip her mind. Lucky for her Hermione would be too busy clinging onto the side of the bath as Pansy vigorously thrust into her with wild abandon to even realise.

*********

"You ready?" Pansy asked as she and Hermione stepped up to Slughorns office door on Saturday night as planned. The muffled sound of music, chatter and dancing was drifting out from behind the door and Hermione started to feel her heart beat increase again.

"Yeah, just let me catch my breath a second," Hermione said forcing a smile and swallowing hard.

"Hey, anyone gets out of line or runs off with their mouth, I'll curse them through a wall," Pansy said in a soft voice grinning before kissing Hermione's cheek.

"Not if I don't curse them first," Hermione said turning her head and smiling affectionately at her girlfriend.

"Come on then Gryffinwhore lets boogie," Pansy said dawning a more playful tone and Hermione hit her a slap on the arm.

"No pet names during the party...Slytherslut," Hermione demanded before softening her tone and chuckling as she hit Pansy with her own naughty pet name. Pansy laughed heartily and moved to open the door, a great deal of bright light spilled out into the corridor illuminating Pansy and Hermione and they both seemed to glow as the light showed off the couple in all their splendor. Hermione wore a sexy little red number while Pansy had forgone her favorite green style gowns for something simple and black. 

The couple stepped into Slughorns office and were met with a few drunken cheers and a few pats on the back as they moved inside from random part goers. Hermione felt like her head was spinning she couldn't really tell who was speaking to her or really see the faces of everyone that was brushing past herself and Pansy as they headed through the crowd towards the dance floor. Hermione just held tight to Pansy's arm and kept smiling as planned before a familiar voice called to them.

"Ah Miss Ranger and Miss Parkhouse, come in glad you could make it," Slughorns booming voice sounded from across his office which had been done up especially for the party. Hermione and Pansy stepped inside to the crowded office arm in arm beaming at the older wizard.

"Got our names wrong again honestly how did he ever get his job back. Well at least, no one's even looking at us, told you it'd be fine, lets go say hello to the old codger and then we can dance," Pansy said out of the corner of her mouth as she waved at Slughorn. Hermione nodded took a deep breath and kept her wide smile fixed on her face trying to look straight ahead at Slughorn and not at all the heads she knew were turning to gaze at the new arrivals despite what Pansy was saying.

"You don't see Luna and Daphne anywhere?" Hermione questioned still too scared to look around at the other party-goers who she could hear whispering about herself and Pansy.

"That's not Hermione Granger...with Pansy Parkinson is it?'

"Her and Granger? Well didn't see that coming"

"Oh give over the whole castle knows they've been at it for months"

"Well good for them,"

"That Slytherin skank will break her heart just you watch,"

A lot of chatter died away and an awkward silence fell, Slughorn could sense trouble and began rushing over trying to break through the crowd.

Hermione tensed and she felt Pansy stop her march towards Slughorn at the same moment. The pair glanced at each other and then turned to face Cormac Mclaggen, faces like thunder. The wizard was seemingly unconcerned as he saw Hermione and Pansy glare at him but his face soon fell as their wands appeared in their hands.

"Oh hey now Granger...I was just...been on the fire whiskey didn't mean...Potter save me!" Cormac cried trying to grab Harry away from Ginny who was close by him and use him as a shield but Hermione and Pansy where much too quick. They stamped up to McLaggen and had their wands at his throat in a heartbeat.

"You're on your own smartarse...good luck," Harry said sarcastically patting McLaggen on the back before heading away with Ginny on his arm towards the dance floor winking at Hermione as he went. 

"Something you want to say, big boy?" Pansy asked venom dripping from her voice eyes narrowed dangerously, pressing the tip of her wand right into his throat hard.

"Granger please..." Cormac said trembling looking to Hermione and away from Pansy for aid.

"Apologise, or we jinx you right into next week," Hermione said simply her own wand moving down Cormac's chest and coming to rest against his belly.

"So-so sorry please won't ever happen again...oh please not the face," McLaggen whimpered closing his eyes appearing so utterly pathetic everyone around him had started laughing and shaking their heads moving away from the boy to give Hermione and Pansy room to do as they pleased. However, Slughorn finally made it over and pressed himself between the couple and their loud mouth target.

"Now, now let's not be hasty I'm sure whatever was said was all in good fun," Slughorn said pushing Cormac back away from Hermione and Pansy and pushing him towards the punch table.

"Oh yes I love to show up at a party and get insulted five seconds after setting foot in the door sir," Pansy said cold lowering her wand but still glaring at McLaggen as he shuffled away.

"Oh said something out of turn did he...well this'll be the last party of mine he attends rest assured of that Miss Parkway and Miss Stranger now go on enjoy yourselves please don't let this ruin the evening...ah Mr. Potter there you are!" Slughorn called suddenly moving off to bother Harry. Hermione shook her head in annoyance at his relaxed attitude but supposed it was better than nothing to learn McLaggen wouldn't be back at one of these functions.

"Forget that clown, come here, let's dance," Pansy said grabbing Hermione by the arm and dragging her to the dance floor laughing.

"It was pretty sexy way you stared McLaggen down like that Pansy, I thought he was going to pass out," Hermione said as she slow danced with Pansy her arms around the girl's neck, eyes brimming with glee.

"Yeah? worth a little snog under the mistletoe maybe?" Pansy asked gesturing upward with her forehead and Hermione looked up to indeed see they were under the mistletoe.

"Come here," Hermione said leaning in for a slow tender kiss, that got rather heated as quite a few drunken cheers and clapping suddenly sounded around the couple. Hermione couldn't help pulling Pansy close and placing her hands firmly on the witches hips as Pansy lost her hands in Hermione's hair as the kiss intensified.

"Can we try that," A dreamy voice sounded close by Hermione causing her to stop and look around at Luna Lovegood, in a flowery yellow dress dancing with Daphne Greengrass in a deep purple gown.

"Yeah come on Pansy stop hogging the mistletoe," Daphne said giving Pansy a playful shove to get her and Hermione to shift to the left a little.

"Oh...hello Daph...um you don't seem too surprised to see us...um...like together," Pansy said rambling a little and Daphne just chuckled.

"Well you talk in your sleep Pans...have done for a long old time...'oh Hermione...oh right there don't stop," Daphne said doing a slightly moany impersonation of Pansy and giving her best 'O' face. Pansy went scarlet as Daphne began to laugh and even Luna giggled. Hermione had a smile on her own face and turned back to Pansy who was looking irritable but semi-amused at the same time.

"Let's get a drink shall we?" Hermione said leading Pansy away from the dance floor towards the punch table.

"She knew? all this time....the little," Pansy trailed off and looked back over her shoulder at Daphne who was now kissing Luna and felt her slight annoyance fade in a heartbeat.

"Oh good for you Daph...and good for me," Pansy muttered grinning to herself before sitting down and waiting for Hermione to bring back their drinks, casting a warm affectionate loving gaze over the Gryffindor.

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was any of that okay? I hope so! Thanks so much for reading and remember comments and Kudos really do help me keep writing! I think I'll do a small Bellamione one-shot next as I keep saying I would and honestly have been bit scared of the intense Bellamione fandom out there and worry about doing a bad job lol but I'm going to try! 
> 
> Then after that I'll update my Luna/Bellatrix fic it's hard to get into the dark headspace to write it so it might be a little whil but I'm enjoying working on it all the same. Anyway, bye for now! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So any good? I hope you enjoyed that, thanks for reading and as always comments and kudos do keep me writing so please leave some if you have time! Also if you have a Hermione femslash ship you'd like me to maybe try I'm open to suggestions. I'm leaning Towards Hermione/Bellatrix next...it could even be a longer fic but i can't promise anything at the moment thanks again for reading, bye for now! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Total misuse of the Great Hall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272192) by [LookingAtYouKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingAtYouKid/pseuds/LookingAtYouKid)




End file.
